In The Neighborhood
by KayKay1413
Summary: Jewel is from Kansas. She has always known the country life, but her family his moving to Oklahoma. Tulsa, Oklahoma and she meets a few teenage boys that will change her life. Come along with Jewel and learn how her simple country life in Kansas, is nothing compared to the constant struggle in Tulsa. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{This my newest story and I am so excited for it. I already wrote a big chunk of it and I'm pretty proud. This might be a story with a few sequels to it, but it all depends on how much it is liked. I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own the character Jewel. She's a doll. Well, enough of me, hope you enjoy!}

I looked out the window and watched the other cars pass ours by as we zoomed down the freeway. It was a bright, sunny and warm June day. I looked in the back of our truck and saw all our luggage, secured to the bed of our truck.

My family was moving. My parents thankfully let me and my sister finish out the school year in our hometown, before backing our bags and leaving the only place I ever knew, Kansas.

We were heading to Oklahoma. Tulsa, Oklahoma to be exact and I was actually excited for the move. I have never been outside of my hometown and the few neighboring towns, so I was ready for a little change. My dad got a big job offering to manage a restaurant down in Oklahoma and he gladly took the job.

My sister was super popular at our old school and was not so happy with the move. She was definitely the life of the party back in our hometown and she didn't want to give that up. Mom talked her into the move, mostly because there was no getting out of it, but also because everyone in the family was excited except for her.

I wasn't so popular at our old school and only had a few friends, who frankly didn't really like me that much. Our moms were friends, so that kinda made us friends, but not true friends.

Mom and Dad did a ton of research on our new town and tried to find the best home for us. We were on a tight budget and couldn't afford the best house, but mom said it would be a good starter home.

We got off the freeway and I noticed the highway sign say exit to Tulsa. I looked over at my sister and smiled, but all she gave me was a disapproving look. She really didn't want to leave Kansas.

I then looked down at our big golden retriever that was in my lap and the middle seat of the truck. His name was Stan and he was a pretty laid back dog, but he did get excited at times.

I saw a sign say Welcome to Tulsa and a tingle of excitement went through my body. We went through a bunch of streets and roads and I looked at everything I could. There were parks, restaurants, gas stations and a lot of kids walking around.

"This is your new street." My mom exclaimed sounding just as excited as a felt.

I saw plenty of houses close together, which is different then our house in Kansas. In Kansas we didn't have many neighbors because our houses were so far apart.

The houses looked decent. It wasn't the best looking neighborhood, but again it was a start for our family.

We pulled into a driveway of a light yellow house with white trim and white door. It was a pretty house and looked well kept by the previous owners.

As my dad pulled the truck to a stop, I couldn't wait to get out of the small truck I've been cooped up in, so I opened the door and got out, Stan right behind me. The air felt so good in my lungs and the sun was beating down making the air pretty warm.

I turned to look at the neighborhood and saw a bunch of houses pretty similar to ours, just different colors and some had porches, ours didn't.

I could have sworn I saw someone looking out the window of the house across the street, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

The house was a small, decent house with a porch and a nice size yard. I looked back at my house and decided to forget about the face I thought I saw, maybe someone was just seeing who was moving into the new house across the street.

My sister was still in the car, fighting with my mom on getting out. I left them be and went to explore the house. Stan decided to stay back.

As I walked in, I noticed the house was actually big for the small exterior. There was a living room that could fit a couch and maybe a rocking chair and to the right there was a kitchen with a stove, oven, and refrigerator already in it. We could probably fit our round kitchen table for four in there. Next to the kitchen there was a dining room that we would probably fit our dining table and my mom would put her porcelain cup collection. Off the living room and dining room was a hallway that met into three rooms and a bathroom. The first was pretty big, so I assumed it was gonna be my parents. The next was a nice size room and I figured my sister would want it because it's closest to mom and dads. So I picked the last one for now. It was slightly smaller than the other room, but I didn't need much space. I could fit my bed, dresser, nightstand, and maybe a small desk, for when I start school next summer. I then looked up and saw a square window that looked out into the street. I could see my parents unloading the truck and my sister still in the truck. I could see our yard and the house across from us. I felt bad for making my parents do the unpacking, so I rushed outside to meet them.

"What can I do?" I asked my parents, walking down the concrete steps of our new house.

"Anything you can grab, cupcake." My dad tells me. He calls me cupcake, because he said when I was little the only dessert I ever wanted was cupcakes. I would refuse to eat any other desserts. I grew out of that.

I grabbed mine and my sisters bags and headed back into the house. I put my sisters bags in her new room and placed mine in my new room. Today we only brought our luggage, tomorrow my dad will get up early in the morning and head back to our town in Kansas and then come back with our furniture in a big moving truck.

I looked out the window and saw the truck was empty, so I decided to change from my lounge clothes I wore in the car to a knee long orange and yellow sundress. Throwing on my flip flops, I ran down the hall and asked my mom if there was any plans for today.

"No sweetie. Tomorrow is the big moving day, so if you want you can just explore. Here dad picked up a few maps. Stay close, don't go to far." My mom told me.

"Okay, thanks mom." I said running through the door and down the concrete front steps, into the warm summer air.

I decided to just walk down the road for now and not use the map. I soon got lost and had to consult the map. A street sign said, Red Street and finding it on the map I saw there was a gas station near by. I didn't have any money, but decided to walk in that direction anyways, because I wanted to see how to get there for the future.

I saw the gas station as I rounded a corner and I saw it was a DX. I just continued to walk down the road and look as I past. I noticed two young boys, around my age, maybe a little older, pumping gas for a car. The car was bright red and looked very expensive. I would die to have a car like that someday. I continued to walk and realized I must have walked all the way to town, which didn't seem far. There was a lot of teenagers walking around, talking and laughing, some even looked like they were fighting. I just walked past and kept my head down. That was my mistake, because I saw someone's feet rushing at me and couldn't react before we both collided. I fell down a little but caught myself.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up at the man. He was a lean guy with a cold stare and didn't look happy I just ran into him.

"Ya, just watch where you going next time." He said rudely and continued walking.

I decided I've seen enough for today and headed back home. I only needed the map once before I found my house.

As I walked up the street to my house I noticed two teenage boys on the porch swing at the house across the street from mine. I tried not to stare, but I could have sworn I saw the one before. It then clicked. He was one of the two boys at the DX station earlier. He must live across the street or he is a friend of them. I then noticed the other boy. He seemed pretty young, around my age and I then noticed he was smoking. My parents would kill me if I ever smoked at that age, or ever, but to each their own. Maybe I would meet those boys one day. They do live across the street.

I looked at the ground and walked up the front steps to my house. I opened the door and saw my mom and dad sitting on the floor in the living room, Stan was laying down next to them. It was quite funny and I tried to hide my grin, but failed before my dad saw it.

"What's so funny, cupcake?" He questioned even though he knew the answer.

I said nothing and just walked over and sat across from them on the floor and continued to smile.

We all broke out laughing and I then heard my stomach growl and I realized I hadn't eaten much today.

"Hey, what are we having for dinner?" I asked looking at my parents.

"We are going to scope out the restaurant I'm managing and see how the food and service is." My dad said.

"Okay. That sounds good to me." I said getting up, ready to leave.

"Go get your sister. I think she's in her room." My mom said, getting helped up by my dad.

I walked down the hall to the second door and knocked.

"Go away." My sister said, obviously still mad about the move.

I opened the door anyways, finding it was unlocked.

"I said go away not come in." She complained from her spot on the ground, because we didn't have furniture.

"Oh, sorry. They both sound the same." I said with a smile tugging at my lips.

She chuckled a little, but then regained her sour mood.

"Come on, Liz. This move ain't that bad. I bet you'll be popular at this school too." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"It wasn't just the popularity, Jules. We grew up in our old house. We buried two dogs at our old house. We made so many memories at our old house and then we just left it all for a little job offering." She told me very seriously.

I never realized how attached she was to our old house and old life. I never knew she was that kind of person. Me and my sister are pretty close, but she usually hides her emotions better than I do.

"I'm going to miss our old house too, but we really needed the money and we will make plenty of memories in this house." I tell her, walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"But what about when dad gets enough money and we buy a bigger home. Then all these memories are gone too. Or what about if he gets a new job again and we move all over again." She asked me.

"Liz, our memories aren't gone. We will still remember them. It's just we are in a new place while we remember them." I said to her.

"I guess. It's just we are away from family now. They are all back in Kansas and we are here in Oklahoma."

"We will still see them. Just not as often and plus you have me, mom and dad." I said.

"I guess. Maybe in time, I'll feel better." She finally agreed with me.

"I'm sure you will. Now come on, mom and dad says it time to go eat some dinner." I say standing up.

"Good, I'm starved." She says, standing up as well.

/\/\/

We arrived at my dads new restaurant and I saw the name was The Dingo. It seemed like a nice place. We walked in and it was seat yourself, so we took a back booth and waited for the waitress.

She came by in a short amount of time and asked for our drinks. We told her we were ready to order as well, so she took our order and left. I ordered a simple burger and fries and so did my sister.

The food didn't take long to be done and the food was pretty awesome. The waitress was nice the whole time and definitely deserved a good tip. We paid and left within an hour.

"That was good." I exclaimed, full.

"Ya, and the service was good too." My dad said, happy he wouldn't have to fix to much.

We arrived home and it was just getting dark. I went inside with my family and decided to change into my sleeping clothes. When I came back from the bathroom, because I didn't want to change in front of a window that didn't have blinds, I noticed that young boy, around my age was on his front steps, seeming to be watching something. I saw the sun beat down on his face as it set behind my house and wondered if that's what he was staring at. I didn't want to be creepy, whether he knew I was there or not and decided to sit down on the few blankets my mom laid out for me. It wasn't late, but I found myself getting tired and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to Stan licking my face like his life depended on it.

"Ah, Stan. Stop that." I said, giggling.

I got up and pushed him aside, gently.

He whimpered and his ears dropped down. That's his way of saying he needs to use the bathroom.

I quickly changed into capris and a tank top. I brushed my hair quickly and looked around the house for Stan's leash. I couldn't find it and concluded it wasn't brought in the first load of luggage.

Stan was pretty well behaved, so I decided to let him out and made him walk beside me.

It was 10:15 and my family is usually late sleepers, but Stan decided to wake me up early today to let him out.

He did his business in our yard and I decided he could use some exercise, so we walked around the street.

As we approached the houses on the other side of the street, he saw a butterfly and was very interested in it for some reason.

"No." I warned him, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Stan. Don't you even think about it." I said reaching for his collar, but he took off before I could grab it.

"Stan!" I yelled for him.

I chased after him and was worried he would get lost in this new area and I would never see him again.

"Stan! Come back!" I tried to get him to turn around, but I failed.

I saw the neighbor boy and another boy I've never seen before, walking through their fence, coming out of their yard.

"Please stop him!" I screamed at them, hoping they would hear.

"Please, stop my dog!" I yelled.

They turned and heard me. They both saw Stan running at them and the one boy kind of shrank back, but luckily the one I've seen before reached out and tried to grab Stan's collar, but Stan's a pretty fast dog and got away.

I ran up to them, panting slightly.

"Stan!" I yelled again.

"Oh, no. He's not going to know his way around." I said devastated.

"Thanks for trying." I said and took off again after Stan.

I heard footsteps running behind me and soon after the neighborhood boy I've seen before was running ahead of me after Stan.

The other boy caught up to me and ran beside me.

The boy who was really fast caught up to Stan, who was now getting bored of running, and grabbed his collar.

Me and the other boy ran to catch up.

"Oh, thank you so much." I said to the boy, taking Stan's collar away from him.

"No problem. Hey aren't you the girl who moved in across the street yesterday?" The boy I've seen before asked.

"Ya, my dad got a job offering, so we moved here from Kansas. It's a lot different in a town like this. I'm used to living in the country." I explained to them.

"Oh. Well, welcome to town. I'm Ponyboy and this is my buddy Johnny." He said pointing to Johnny.

"Hi, Ponyboy. Johnny. Nice to meet you both." I said to both of them. "I'm Jewel, but everyone calls me Jules."

I looked at both boys. Ponyboy was my height and had brown hair with a little tint of red in it. His eyes were green and looked happy. Johnny was a bit shorter then me and Ponyboy, but he looked like he had a good build. His skin was tan and his hair was long and covering his eyes. His hair was a dark brown. The parts of his eyes I could see through his hair were a dark brown or maybe even black. He seemed to hide behind Ponyboy a little, but didn't seem to look too scared of me or my dog.

"I've never heard that name before." Johnny said.

"Well, I've never heard the name Ponyboy before either. It's a lovely name though." I said, not wanting to offend Ponyboy.

"Ya, my parents liked unique names. My brothers name is Sodapop." Ponyboy told me.

"Oh, does he work at a gas station?" I asked.

"Ya, how did you know?" Ponyboy asked.

"I was walking around yesterday and saw him and another teenager working there. And then I walked back and saw you and him on your porch." I explained.

"Oh, ya I saw you too." He said, looking down at my dog. They both looked kind of uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well, my parents will probably be waiting for me. Today is when all our furniture comes. Maybe his leash will be in there. Nice meeting you too." I said to Ponyboy and Johnny.

"You as well. See you around." Ponyboy said and Johnny waved me a goodbye.

"Come on Stan." I said jogging back down the street to my house, making sure to hold on tight to Stan's collar.

/\/\/

(Ponyboy's POV)

Johnny slept over last night, because his parents were fighting again. Soda and Darry got up early to go to work. Me and Johnny ate breakfast and decided to visit Sodapop and Steve at the DX station.

We walked out of the house and down the steps. As we were unlatching the gate, I heard a girl scream, "Please stop him! Please stop my dog." I turned to the source of the sound and saw the new neighbor girl running after her dog. I reached out and tried to grab the collar, but man was that dog fast.

The girl caught up with us and was panting heavily from running.

"Stan! Oh, no. He's not going to know his way around." She said, sounding devastated.

"Thanks for trying." She said looking at me and then took off again.

I looked at Johnny and we both knew we should help her. We both took off running after her and I was way faster then her and quickly past her.

I reached the dog and quickly grabbed the collar making him jerk to a stop.

Her and Johnny caught up to me and we all stood catching our breath.

"Oh, thank you so much." She told me, taking her dogs collar away from me.

"No problem. Hey aren't you the girl who moved in across the street yesterday?" I asked.

I then got a better look at her. She was around my height, maybe a little shorter and had long silky hair. Her hair went to her mid back and was a dirty blond. She had a small smile, but it was warm. Her eyes looked to be a blue green and her skin was tan for the beginning of summer.

"Ya, my dad got a job offering, so we moved here from Kansas. It's a lot different in a town like this. I'm used to living in the country." She explained to us. I've been to the country a few times, but I couldn't imagine living there, far away from everything.

"Oh. Well, welcome to town. I'm Ponyboy and this is my buddy Johnny." I said, pointing to Johnny beside me.

"Hi, Ponyboy. Johnny. Nice to meet you both." She said.

"I'm Jewel, but everyone calls me Jules." She said next. Jewel. I never heard that for a name before, but it's not like Ponyboy is common either.

Johnny must have read my mind, because he said, "I've never heard that name before."

"Well, I've never heard the name Ponyboy before either. It's a lovely name though." She said, looking at me and smiling.

"Ya, my parents liked unique names. My brothers name is Sodapop." I told her, thinking of Soda.

"Oh, does he work at a gas station?" She asked.

"Ya, how did you know?" I asked, confused.

"I was walking around yesterday and saw him and another teenager working there. And then I walked back and saw you and him on your porch." She explained.

"Oh, ya I saw you too." I said, fitting the pieces together. I then looked down at her dog., a little uncomfortable, I don't usually talk that much.

"Well, my parents will probably be waiting for me. Today is when all our furniture comes. Maybe his leash will be in there. Nice meeting you too." She said to me and Johnny.

"You as well. See you around." I said and Johnny waved her a goodbye.

"Come on Stan." She said and started jogging away.

"She seems nice." Johnny said after she was out of ear shot.

"Ya, wanna go see Soda and Steve?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied.

/\/\/

(Jewel's POV)

When I walked in my house my mom wrapped me in a hug.

"Where were you sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Stan needed to use the bathroom, so I took him out. I'm sorry I should have left a note, but I didn't think it would be that long." I said feeling terrible. My mom could be a little overprotective, but I kind of liked it that way.

"It okay, I knew you would be smart in a new neighborhood, just a little nervous, is all." My mom said.

"When's dad coming back with the furniture." I said remembering he left early to go get the big truck from Kansas.

"Soon." My mom said, "He left real early this morning."

"Okay." I said. I decided I didn't want to stay in a house that was empty so I went in our back yard.

I noticed a big oak tree that had a perfect branch for sitting. I walked over and started climbing the tree. I got in the little nook on the tree and it was surprisingly comfortable. I could definitely see myself drawing out here. Oh, ya I'm a really good drawer. Some of my work, got nominated for our school districts art competition we have each year. I've even won a few times.

/\/\/

My dad arrived back a little after we ate lunch out of the little stuff my mom brought from Kansas yesterday, because we haven't gone to the store yet.

I was so excited to get my new room set up. The movers got out my bed, dresser, desk, and nightstand. I stood in my room and tried to picture where I wanted everything. I pushed my bed to the center of the room and put my nightstand to the left of it. The dresser was put to the left of the door right when you walk in and my desk I put up against the window so I could look out when I do work or draw.

I unpacked all my clothes and put them in either the closet or dresser. I made my bed and Stan didn't wait a minute to jump up on it and make himself at home. I put my sketch pads and desk light on my desk. I then put up the blinds on my one window, so I could finally have some privacy. I stood in my doorway to admire my hard work. I was done with my room and decided to see if the other main rooms needed help.

"Mom? Is there anything I should do?" I asked my mom who was setting up her porcelain cups in the dining room, just like a predicted.

"Um, can you set up the kitchen?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

The kitchen had so many boxes, I didn't know how it would all fit. I started by grabbing the dishes and putting them in cupboards. We had some left over, so the fancy ones I decided to leave in the boxes. Next, I moved the round table to its spot next to the refrigerator and placed the four chairs around it. I then placed the pots and pans in the bottom cupboards. I put the silverware in a drawer and looked through the other boxes and didn't find anything more for the kitchen, so decided to go find my dad.

"Dad? Anything I can do?" I asked him.

"Those boxes have our pictures and some nails. The hammer is in one of them too. Can you put them up around the house?"

"Sure." I said, walking over to the boxes.

I looked through them and pulled out the ones with stands first to put up without nails. I put the picture of the whole family above the fireplace and the one of just me and my sister. I also decided to put the picture of me and my sister with Stan on the fire place. I then decided to go to the wall pictures. I walked down the hallway and put up the all the pictures of me and my sister growing up. We each had one as first born, then toddlers, then a few as kids, then the ones we took last year. I lined them up based on age right underneath each other. Her first because she's older then me. I then found a bunch of action shots of us on the grass in our yard playing as kids. Our old tire swing. My sister, Elizabeth's boyfriend. Me with my mom baking. Me helping my dad with the mowing. I smiled at everyone of them remembering the memory. I hung them all up and walked back down the hall and saw that the living room was now put together, along with the dining room. Our new house actually felt like home.

"Dad?" I questioned, looking around for him, but not finding him.

"Mom? Where's dad?" I asked walking into the kitchen and finding my mom.

"He went to the store to buy groceries. Thanks for you help today. You can go for a walk or something. Just be back in a little for dinner." My mom said.

"Alright and your welcome." I replied.

I went to see my sister room. She was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her room was fully put together and didn't look much different then mine. I didn't want her to stay in this house forever, so I decided to ask her to come walking with me.

"You want to go for a walk with me Liz?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

"I guess. I just don't want to get lost." She said, sounding concerned.

"We won't I promise. Plus I'll bring I map just in case." I said to reassure her.

She got up and followed me out of the house. We walked down the road and decided to show her the DX station, because it was the closest thing to our house. We walked up the DX drive and I noticed that boy who was with the handsome boy yesterday, was out pumping gas.

"Do you have money?" I asked Liz.

"Ya and I'm hungry, so let's buy something small to keep us till dinner." She said winking at me.

We walked in the door of the DX and I saw there wasn't anyone else in there except us. The door had a bell on it and it chimed when we came in. The handsome boy I saw yesterday came out of the back and stood behind the counter, waiting for us to be done.

I looked around and scanned through the few magazines they had while I waited for my sister to get whatever she was buying to hold us over till dinner.

"Jules, come over here, we aren't getting that stuff." She said motioning me to come by her.

I walked over and stood beside her. She grabbed two chocolate bars off the shelf and walked over to the cash register, where the teenager that looked about Liz's age was waiting, smiling at us.

"Is that it, just the two chocolate bars?" He asked sweetly.

"Ya that's all, uh Sodapop." She said looking at his name tag and then giggling. "Sodapop. I like that name." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He replied.

Oh god. My sister was getting her flirting face on. I should have known she would try to talk this guy up. He is pretty cute after all, but not my type, plus he's like way older then me. Wait, Sodapop? I heard that name before. Oh ya, I completely forgot. Ponyboy said he had a brother named Sodapop earlier and that he worked here. I was fitting the puzzle pieces together now.

"So, do you work here often?" My sister asked. All sweet and innocent looking. Ew. I rolled my eyes, just standing by watching the scene unfold.

"Ya. I work a lot. I really like it here." He said. "That will be 10 cents."

My sister pulled out the two nickels and handed them to him, flipping her hair back in the process.

I decided to intervene and ask Sodapop about Ponyboy.

"So, sorry to interrupt, but are you related to Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my little brother. Why? Do you know him?" He asked, turning his attention away from my sister.

"Oh well yes, we met this morning. He helped me catch my dog. We are your new neighbors from across the street." I explained, feeling my sisters glare from taking away her attention.

"Oh, your Jewel. Ya, Pony told me about meeting you. Him and our buddy Johnny came by this morning. Said it was after they met you." He said, smiling again.

"Ya, but..." My sister cut me off.

"You guys live across the street from us? That's so crazy. The world is so small it seems like." She said flirting again.

"Ya, maybe I'll see you girls around sometime." He said handing Elizabeth the candy bars.

"Maybe. Nice meeting you Sodapop." She said twirling her hair around her finger and turning around.

"You too...?" He stopped.

"Elizabeth." She told him.

"Elizabeth." He finished his previous statement.

We walked out of the store and headed back home.

"He was so into me. Wasn't he?" Liz was asking me.

"Maybe." I said, biting into my candy bar. "He probably gets a lot of girls." I said, instantly regretting it.

"Oh my, he probably does!" She said, worried.

"Just give it time, Liz. You just met him." I said to reassure her.

"Your right. Thanks Jules." She said, as we rounding the corner to our street.

/\/\/

We ate dinner and talked about what we could do during the summer. Dad suggested that Elizabeth could work, but Elizabeth quickly declined. Mom said we could go on a family trip, but dad said we didn't have the money after the move. They continued to discuss, but I excused myself to my room.

I sat down on my bed and thought about what this summer could bring. I thought I could try to become friends with Ponyboy and his friends. He seemed really cool and nice enough, but I then wondered if he would want a girl as a friend. He was cute that's for sure, but I don't want to think of him like that, at least not yet. I'm only fourteen. I wondered if Sodapop was actually interested in my sister. She was definitely pretty, but he seems like a guy that would get a lot of girls crawling at him, my sister included. I guess I tuckered myself out from thinking because I fell asleep with out changing out of my day clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up all sweaty and sticky from still being in my capris. I decided to wear a knee skirt that was a pale blue and a yellow pastel shirt. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail because I didn't want it in my face today. I made sure to push open my window before I left my room because it was hot in there.

My mom was making breakfast when I walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and watched her flip the pancakes.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Had to go in to work. Won't be back till late." My mom replied.

"Oh. We doing anything today?" I then asked, as she finished plating the pancakes.

"No. I'm just going to stay around here. You can go anywhere you like just be back by at least dinner." She answered, placing the pancakes in front of me.

I nodded and started into two pancakes. They were nice and fluffy. I finished my breakfast and decided to take my sketch pad and go draw outside.

The sun was beating down and I noticed it went straight into my window, which explained why my room was so hot. I sat in the grass and looked around for inspiration. I finally decided to draw our new house. I turned around in the grass to face our house and started sketching the outline. I was so into the drawing I didn't hear the person come up behind me until they spoke.

"Hey, Jewel." I heard a voice say and recognized it as Ponyboy.

I jumped a little, but quickly regained myself and turned around to face him.

"Oh, hi Ponyboy." I replied, looking up at him.

"You like to draw?" He asked, eyeing my sketch book.

"Oh ya. I always have liked to draw. It helps me keep the important memories in my life. For example, my new house." I told him, getting up to show him the sketch of my house.

He looked at it for a minute and then looked back at me.

"It's really good. When school starts you should join art club."

"Your school has an art club?" I asked excitedly. "My old school didn't have clubs."

"Oh, well, yes our school has sports and clubs." He said.

"Yay, now I have another thing to look forward to when I go to school." I said, realizing that it was probably stupid to actually like school to him.

He didn't say anything about it and looked back at his house.

"Hey, um, would you maybe like to go to the movie house with me or something? My brothers aren't home and the rest of my gang hasn't shown up yet today." He asked. I sort of shuddered at the word gang. I've heard of gangs and knew they were bad news, but Ponyboy didn't seem like he would be apart of a hard core gang. Neither did Sodapop or Johnny, who I've already met. They all just seemed like a bunch of buddies who hung out.

Ponyboy must have realized because he quickly spoke up, "oh, we don't do anything bad. At least most of us don't. We are just a bunch of real close friends that would stick up for each other, no questions asked."

That sounded really neat. To always have someone there for you in case you ever needed it.

"That's really cool. To have a buddy to always stick up for you." I said, speaking my thoughts.

"Ya. We are all really close." He said, looking down at his feet. I then realized I hadn't answered his question about the movie.

"Well, yes I would like to go see a movie, to answer your question." I spoke up.

He looked up and smiled slightly, "great, let's go."

"Let me just put my sketch book back inside. You can come in if you want." I offered, walking towards my house.

He shook his head no and I just shrugged going in.

I placed the sketch book on my bed and rushed back outside to meet Ponyboy. I didn't see my mom, so I didn't bother to tell her.

"I'm ready." I said, heading down my front steps.

"Okay." He responded.

The walk to the movie house was quiet. We didn't have much to talk about and that made me wonder why he invited me in the first place. He said it was because his friends and brothers weren't home, but you could easily see a movie by yourself. I didn't think about it too much though because we arrived at the movie house.

We bought our tickets. I completely forgot money and he thankfully offered to pay. We sat down in the middle row and sat quietly while the movie played.

The movie was about a boy who ran away from home and got completely lost, but found his way back with the help of a complete stranger who turned out to be his birth dad. It was a good movie, but not my kind of genre. I liked action packed movies.

We got up and left. We walked out of the movie house and as we rounded a corner onto a street a car past us and yelled out, "haha, hey look! The greasers got a greasy girlfriend!"

I didn't see anyone else around us in a pair and I saw Ponyboy's ears get bright red.

They drove off laughing.

"What was that? Did he call you a... Greaser?" I asked turning toward Ponyboy.

"Uh, ya. Around here, we have rival groups. It's another reason we have gangs. Our side of down is the east side. We are classified as greasers because most of us don't have the best clothes and we don't have a lot of money. Plus, we like to grease our hair. It's kinda what we are known for." He said, breaking eye contact with me.

"What are the other kids called?" I asked, waiting to hear more of the rival groups.

"They are Socs. They have a lot of money and live in the west side. They get nice cars and clothes. Everyone likes them. They like to make us, greasers feel bad and sometimes they jump us." He explained.

"They jump people?" I asked bewildered. "That's terrible."

"Ya, but it's just the way things are." He said, like it didn't matter.

"Wait. So am I now a greaser? Or do you like have to grow up here or something?" I asked, curious.

"Um, well I guess you will probably get classified as a greaser now, because you live on our side and have a house like us." He said, sounding like he didn't want to offend me.

"You dress real nice compared to most greaser girls though." He added.

"Oh." I said looking down at my clothes.

We arrived at our houses and parted ways.

"Thanks for letting me actually get out of the house today, Ponyboy." I said across the street.

"No problem." He responded and headed into his house.

I walked into my own house and went to my room. I looked at my sketch book on my bed and saw my house. I decided for some reason to sit at my desk and draw Ponyboy's house, because when I got older I wanted to remember the two houses that started my new life as a greaser.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Ponyboy's POV)

I woke up and got dressed. No one else was at my house and I remembered both Darry, my older brother, and Soda were working today. I ate breakfast had waited a little bit, but no one in the rest of the gang showed up. I decided I wanted to go see a movie today because I didn't want to be bored out of my mind. I put on my shoes and walked down the steps of my house.

I noticed Jules was facing her house, looking up and down from something on her lap. I wanted to see what she was doing, so I walked over and said hello.

"Hey, Jules." I said.

She jumped a little, but quickly regained herself and turned around to face me.

"Oh, hi Ponyboy." She replied, looking up at me.

"You like to draw?" I asked, eyeing that the thing she was looking at was a sketch book.

"Oh ya. I always have liked to draw. It helps me keep the important memories in my life. For example, my new house." She explained to me, getting up to show me the sketch of her house.

I looked at it for a minute and then looked back at her.

"It's really good. When school starts you should join art club." I told her.

"Your school has an art club?" She asked excitedly. "My old school didn't have clubs."

"Oh, well, yes our school has sports and clubs." I said, surprised her old school didn't have clubs.

"Yay, now I have another thing to look forward to when I go to school." She said. She looked embarrassed to say she liked school, but honestly I don't mind school either. Instead I looked at my house, then back at her.

"Hey, um, would you maybe like to go to the movie house with me or something? My brothers aren't home and the rest of my gang hasn't shown up yet today." I asked, figuring she would probably like to see more of the town.

She looked at me weird when I said gang. I forgot she doesn't really know our gang. I tried to reassure her we weren't bad.

"oh, we don't do anything bad. At least most of us don't. We are just a bunch of real close friends that would stick up for each other, no questions asked." I tried to explain.

"That's really cool. To have a buddy to always stick up for you." She said.

"Ya. We are all really close." I said, looking down at my feet. I was wondering if she was going to answer my question about the movie.

"Well, yes I would like to go see a movie, to answer your question." She spoke up, seeming to read my mind.

I looked up and smiled slightly at her, "great, let's go."

"Let me just put my sketch book back inside. You can come in if you want." She offered, walking towards her house.

I shook my head no. She shrugged and went in. I didn't want to barge into her house when I barely knew her and her family didn't know me I assumed.

"I'm ready." She said, heading down the front steps, breaking through my thoughts.

"Okay." I said.

The walk to the movie house was quiet. She didn't saw anything and I didn't have anything to really say either. I started to debate if I should have invited her.

She forgot money, but luckily I had extra and paid for her. She thanked me and we went in the theater and sat down.

The movie was about a boy who ran away from home and got completely lost, but found his way back with the help of a complete stranger who turned out to be his birth dad. It was an alright movie. I've seen worse.

We got up and left. We walked out of the movie house and as we rounded a corner onto a street a car past us and of course yelled out, "haha, hey look! The greasers got a greasy girlfriend!"

I felt my ears get hot and I looked up at them and snarled.

They drove off laughing.

"What was that? Did he call you a... Greaser?" She asked turning toward me.

"Uh, ya. Around here, we have rival groups. It's another reason we have gangs. Our side of down is the east side. We are classified as greasers because most of us don't have the best clothes and we don't have a lot of money. Plus, we like to grease our hair. It's kinda what we are known for." I said, breaking eye contact with her.

"What are the other kids called?" She asked, seeming to be interested.

"They are Socs. They have a lot of money and live in the west side. They get nice cars and clothes. Everyone likes them. They like to make us, greasers feel bad and sometimes they jump us." I explained.

"They jump people?" She asked bewildered. "That's terrible."

"Ya, but it's just the way things are." I said, like it didn't matter, because honestly it didn't, that was how things were around here and nothing could change it.

"Wait. So am I now a greaser? Or do you like have to grow up here or something?" She asked, seeming curious.

"Um, well I guess you will probably get classified as a greaser now, because you live on our side and have a house like us." I said, not wanting to offend her because she was clearly way better then most of us greasers.

"You dress real nice compared to most greaser girls though." I added.

"Oh." She said looking down at her clothes.

We arrived at our houses and parted ways.

"Thanks for letting me actually get out of the house today, Ponyboy." She said from across the street.

"No problem." I responded and headed into my house.

As I opened the door, I heard kissing sounds and snickering. I looked at the couch and saw Two-Bit and Steve sitting in the couch, looking up at me. I groaned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Who's the girl, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked, while Steve snickered.

"She's just the new girl who moved in across the street a few days ago." I said, grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Where you two go?" Steve asked, this time while Two-Bit snickered.

"Just the movies." I said sitting in a kitchen chair and faced the two of them.

"Ooo the movies." They both said at the same time.

"You making some moves on her?" Steve asked.

"No. She is new and doesn't know her way around much. When I left for the movies she was in her yard and looked bored out of her mind. I thought I would help her out by asking her to the movies." I said, annoyed at their childish behavior. I was more mature then them both combined and I was younger.

"Sure, sure kid." Steve said.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I would now have Soda and maybe even Darry on me about this now, because there's no doubt in my mind one of them, if not both will tell my brothers. Of course, Jewel was a looker, but I don't know. She seems a little nervous around me still and i don't know about the whole dating thing yet. I'm only fourteen, which is still pretty young. I took a swig of my Pepsi and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Soda to crash through our bedroom door and ask me all about Jewel, who is a friend in my mind, but for some reason not in anyone else's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jewel's POV)

The rest of the day wasn't eventful. I ate dinner and basically went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I felt awful. I felt like someone punched my head and my stomach. My head was thumping with pain and my stomach was very uneasy.

I slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall towards the bathroom to look for any medicine we might have in there.

I couldn't find any medicine in the bathroom and assumed my parents had it someone else.

"Mom?" I said weakly.

"Ya, sweetie? I'm in the kitchen."

I walked in the kitchen and must have looked as worse as I felt because she quickly rushed over to me.

"Jules, what's wrong, you are very pale." She asked, very concerned.

"I think I'm sick. I was looking for some pain medicine." I said, starting to get the shivers even though it was summer.

"Oh, we have some in our room. Let me go get it, go to your room and lie down I'll bring it in." She told me.

I nodded and we parted ways. I went back into my room and sat on my bed, afraid if I lied down, I would be asleep before she got back with the medicine.

"Here, sweetie take this." My mom said, walking into my room with some pills and water.

I swallowed the pills and chugged some of the water. She felt my head and gently pushed me down to rest.

"You definitely have a fever. Rest a little okay, baby?"

She never calls me baby anymore. That was my nickname when I was like six, but it turned into sweetie as I got older. I thought I must be real bad for her to call me baby, but I soon thought I was just overreacting.

I snuggled into my pillow and soon fell back to sleep.

/\/\/

(Ponyboy's POV)

If Two-Bit or Steve told my brothers anything about Jewel last night, my brothers definitely didn't say anything.

I was in the living room reading when Two-Bit came over. He sat down and watched Mickey for a little bit.

I continued to read and not to much later Steve came over.

Soda and Steve sat on the ground and thumb wrestled for a while.

Not much longer after that Johnny and Dally came walking in our door.

The whole gang was there except Darry who was at work.

Everyone talked and had good conversation, but I continued to read.

After a little while Soda went to go get drinks for everyone to have, when I noticed Steve and Two-Bit glanced at each other and smiled like they were going to blow something up.

I realized what they might be thinking and quickly got nervous. Thinking I could make a run for it, I decided that they would tell Soda and the rest of the gang at some point and plus it was no big deal, but I already knew everyone would make it a big deal.

"Um, so Ponyboy?" Steve asked, too innocently.

I just stared at him, scowling.

"How's, uh, that thing going." He asked, while grinning and Two-Bit held back his laugh.

Soda came around the corner of the living room, looking confused at our conversation.

I shut my book and stared angrily at the two of them.

"What thing?" Soda asked in the doorway.

"Oh, Pony knows what thing." Steve said, giggling like a girl.

"Ponyboy, what thing?" Soda asked, worried.

"Ya, Ponyboy. Tell Soda about your, about your," Steve said, pausing.

"Your girlfriend!" Two-Bit finished for him and they laughed so loud the house shook.

I felt my face turn bright red and my ears get hot. I looked down at my lap.

"She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled.

"What was that Ponyboy?" Steve asked, all to amused.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said, louder this time, looking up at everyone.

Johnny, Dally, and Soda were all staring between me and Two-Bit and Steve, who were still laughing.

"Who do they think is your girlfriend, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Okay, so the new girl across the street and I went to the movies yesterday. I was going to the movies and she was in her yard so I offered to take her because she still didn't know where everything was in the town. It was no big deal." I told them.

"Hey, whether you like her that way or not, I'm happy you offered to help her. That was very kind. Haha plus girls dig a guy who is polite." Soda said, coming over to ruffle my hair and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went outside for a smoke. Great, now everyone in the gang will tease me about the new girl. I shouldn't have offered to take her to the movie house, but I did have a good time. She's a cool girl and definitely classier then other greaser girls. She probably would never like me anyways. She's too good for a greaser anyways. Why was I even thinking about her for this long? Was I starting to have feelings for her? Ugh, now the gang is getting in my head! I'm fourteen, I don't want a girlfriend.

Do I?

/\/\/

(Back to Jewel)

I woke up a little later and felt better, but that could have been the medicine. I called for my mom, but instead my sister came to the door of my room.

"What Jewel?" She asked.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"I don't know she went somewhere and told me to help you if you needed anything." She replied. I thought she must be in one of her moods, because she usually isn't this snotty towards me.

"Oh, well can I just have some water?" I asked, afraid if I turned her away she would be mad I made her move for nothing.

"Sure." She said and left the room.

I sat there and waited for her to return with the water. She handed it to me and left the room.

I drank some of the water and slide back down in my bed.

I was just put about to drift back into sleep when I heard the front door bang with someone knocking on it.

I was surprised because we don't know anyone yet that would come to our house. I heard my sisters footsteps heading down the hall to answer the door.

I heard some talking and then the screen door slam shut, but not the big door.

My sister came to my door and asked me a question.

"Do you know any boy that lives around here?" She asked.

"Um, maybe. Why whose at the door?" I replied.

"Some kid that looks your age, says his name is like Ponyboy or something weird like that."

"Oh, ya I know him."

"Well he wants to talk to you, should I say you can't?" She asked.

"No, I can talk to him, I feel a little better anyways. Let me change real quick. Tell him I'll be soon." I told her.

She left the room and I quickly changed into a light red shirt and dark red skirt. I brushed my hair slightly and went down the hall.

My sister was standing there by the door with Ponyboy and I hoped I didn't look real bad.

"Hi, Jewel." Ponyboy said.

"Hi, Ponyboy." I replied.

My sister took her cue and left the room to her own.

"Um, what you doing here?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, um, well you were telling me about how your so good at art and all and I saw a sign in town today, wanting entries to an art contest. All ages are allowed. I didn't know if you would see it, so I decided to get you a flier and tell you about it." He said, handing the flier in his hand out to me.

"Oh, well thank you so much, Ponyboy. I would really like to look into that." I said, taking the flier from his hand.

I then broke eye contact with him and looked out the door and toward the street. I noticed Ponyboy's brother, Sodapop, was in their yard looking over at us and watching our every move.

Ponyboy noticed me staring at his brother and quickly spoke up.

"Oh, Soda was walking in town with me when I saw the flier, he just wanted to make sure I was okay over here. He's a little overprotective of me. Everyone is for that matter." He said, seeming to talk more fluently around me and he didn't seem as nervous.

I smiled and waved past him to Sodapop.

Sodapop saw and waved back with a bright smile on his face.

"That's real sweet of him though, to care so much about you." I told him, not wanting him to be embarrassed.

"Ya, I guess. Well, anyways I should go." He said, pointed his thumb backwards towards his house.

"Okay, bye Ponyboy." I said.

"Bye, Jewel." He responded, heading down the front steps. I shut the door behind him and turned around.

I felt my headache rush back to me and grabbed my head. I hated headaches so much.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I tried to ignore my headache and focus on entering the art contest.

I looked at the flier I was clutching in my hand and tried to read it.

I couldn't quite focus on it with my headache and just threw it on the floor to read later. I noticed Stan was laying on my floor sleeping and I didn't think it was a bad idea, so I went to sleep myself. For the third time today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My mom came in a little while later and told me it was dinner time. I didn't mind the idea of eating because I haven't all day. I got up and walked down the hall and towards the kitchen. I felt slightly better, other than my headache that felt like a hammer, I was fine.

"How you feel?" My mom asked, when I took my place at the table.

"A lot better." I said, deciding to sugar coat it because I might want to do something later.

"That's great, sweetie." She said.

"Where's dad?" I asked, seeing his chair was empty.

"Still at work. He won't mind if we eat without him though." My mom answered.

I nodded and we ate our dinner.

My mom made mashed potatoes with gravy and turkey. It was so delicious and I ate three servings because it was my first meal since yesterday.

My sister was told to clean up tonight and I went to my room and noticed the flier for the art contest, that I threw in the floor. I read the paper and got excited by each word.

Do you have a talent in drawing? Then this is the contest for you!

Where: the city theater

When: July 10th

What: make an original painting that could be shared to the whole city

Why: because the winner takes home $25 in cash

All ages welcome. No need to sign up, just show up that day and enter your artwork.

I wanted to take a walk and think about possible artwork ideas. I decided to go for a walk with Stan. I grabbed his leash and shook it, so he could hear.

He came trotting out of my room, with his tail wagging.

"I'm going to walk Stan." I said to my mom who was helping my sister in the kitchen.

"Alright, be careful." She replied.

The air was really sweet and breezy for June. The air felt nice on my face and I could tell Stan liked it too.

We walked all around the neighborhood and even a little farther. As I rounded a corner, I saw a pretty nice sized lot and a few boys playing what looked to be football.

As I was walking on the opposite side of the street from the lot, I noticed the boys I saw was Ponyboy and his friends.

I recognized Johnny and Sodapop, but the other boys were new to me.

I tried to just walk by undetected, but at the sight of the ball being thrown, Stan barked and pulled on the leash eagerly.

I was pushed forward, but held a pretty good grip.

A few of the boys turned and I noticed Johnny point me out to Ponyboy.

Oh no. I thought. I can talk to people my age, but if Ponyboy introduced me to all his friends, I would die. Most of these boys were way older then me and even though Ponyboy told me they were pretty good guys, they still looked mean and tough on the outside.

Ponyboy waved and jogged on over to me on the other side of the road.

Stan eagerly nudged Ponyboy because he was someone to be petted by other than me.

"Hey, Stan, stop it." I said, pulling lightly on his leash.

"Oh, um, it's alright." Ponyboy said, slightly petting Stan's head.

"So, is this the rest of your gang." I asked, starting to get used to the word.

"Oh, ya. Would you like to meet them?" He asked.

I knew I couldn't just say no, so I shrugged and we jogged over to the boys.

I silently counted five of them.

I noticed two of the boys seemed to grin ear to ear when they saw me, but I didn't want to wonder about it.

"You already know Johnny and my brother, Sodapop." Ponyboy said, motioning to both of them.

I nodded slightly and looked down at Stan, petting his head to keep me distracted from staring at the five tall, tough looking guys.

"Um, this is Steve." He said next, pointing to a tall, lean, dark brown haired guy, with real greasy hair. I could tell he was strong and was really proud of the whole being a greaser thing I learned about earlier from Ponyboy.

"That's Two-Bit." Ponyboy said next, pointing to a rusty haired guy that looked older then the rest, but short, with side burns, I could tell he liked. He looked kind of goofy and the grin he was giving me was one of the biggest I've ever seen.

"And that's Dally." He finished, pointing to a blond haired boy that looked dark and mean in the inside. His eyes were icy and his stare was deadly. I could tell for sure he was a no gooder.

"Guys, this is Jewel. She lives across the street from me, Soda, and Darry." Ponyboy said.

"Darry?" I questioned, looking at Ponyboy.

"Darry's our older brother. He's at work right now." Sodapop piped in for Ponyboy.

I nodded and felt a little awkward.

"So, where ya from." Two-Bit asked me.

"I'm from Kansas. My dad is running the Dingo now, so we moved." I replied.

"Wow, we love the Dingo." Sodapop put in.

I just smiled at him.

"Oh, um, Ponyboy can I please talk to you for a second?" I asked, remembering a question I could ask him.

Steve and Two-Bit snickered at him and his ears turned pink.

I led Stan over to the edge of the lot and motioned for Ponyboy to follow.

The other boys watched us the whole way, smiling and chuckling.

I rolled my eyes without them seeing and turned to Ponyboy.

"Sorry to take you away from your football game and all." I started.

"Oh, no, it's fine, we were just goofing off anyways." He assured me.

I smiled and continued, "so, about the art contest. I don't have many supplies to draw with since we just moved in and I was wondering if you knew any good stores with art supplies?" I asked, looking up at him, because he was just barely taller than me.

"Oh ya. This place called the Jenos has really good paints and canvases. I've been there a few times for blank writing books." He told me.

"Oh, great, thank you. Could you tell me directions?" I then asked, realizing it could take me forever to find it on my own.

"It's in the middle of town. I could take you sometime if you'd like." He suggested.

"Really? That's would be amazing, Ponyboy. As long as it's no trouble." I said, not wanting to be a bother.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow afternoon, if you aren't busy then." He said.

"I'm not busy at that time." I told him, after thinking for a minute.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Jewel." He said, waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Ponyboy." I replied, waving back and pulling on Stan's leash for us to get going.

I walked back down the way I came to head back to my house. I didn't realize the sun was already setting and didn't want my parents to worry.

I jogged home and let myself in.

My mom was at the table and my dad was on the couch, reading the newspaper.

I took off Stan's leash and hung it on the wall, for next time.

"Hey, sweetie, where'd you go?" My mom asked from the table.

"Just around the neighborhood." I replied.

I went to my room and thought about potential ideas for my art piece. I would need paint and brushes, also a canvas. I tired myself out thinking about it and decided to go to bed.

Maybe I would think of a better idea in the morning.

/\/\/

(Pony's POV)

The gang minus Darry were all out playing a loose game a football, when I heard barking from across the street. I paid no attention to it, but Johnny nudged me, making me look.

"Isn't that the new girl?" He asked, whispering.

"Ya." I whispered back.

I waved and jogged on over to her on the other side of the road.

Stan, her dog, eagerly nudged me wanting me to pet him. I wasn't the fondest of dogs, but they were alright.

"Hey, Stan, stop it." She said, pulling lightly on his leash.

"Oh, um, it's alright." I said, slightly petting Stan's head, awkwardly.

"So, is this the rest of your gang." She asked, seeming to start a conversation.

"Oh, ya. Would you like to meet them?" I asked.

She shrugged and I motioned for her to follow me across the street.

Steve and Two-Bit noticed who it was and grinned so much I thought their lips would fall off.

"You already know Johnny and my brother, Sodapop." I said, trying to not focus on the goofballs.

She nodded slightly and looked down at Stan, petting his head. She looked nervous, but I would make sure the guys didn't do anything stupid.

"Um, this is Steve." I said next, pointing to him.

"That's Two-Bit." I said next. He was giving her a big goofy smile.

"And that's Dally." I finished, pointing to Dally.

"Guys, this is Jewel. She lives across the street from me, Soda, and Darry." I said.

"Darry?" She questioned, looking at me.

I forgot she didn't know Darry yet. He's constantly working.

"Darry's our older brother. He's at work right now." Sodapop piped in for me.

She nodded and still looked nervous.

"So, where ya from." Two-Bit asked her.

"I'm from Kansas. My dad is running the Dingo now, so we moved." She replied.

"Wow, we love the Dingo." Sodapop put in.

She smiled at him.

"Oh, um, Ponyboy can I please talk to you for a second?" She asked me, suddenly.

Steve and Two-Bit snickered at me and I groaned on the inside. I also felt my ears go hot.

She motioned for me to follow her to the edge of the lot.

The other boys watched us the whole way, smiling and chuckling.

I sighed and looked at Jewel.

"Sorry to take you away from your football game and all." She started.

"Oh, no, it's fine, we were just goofing off anyways." I assured her.

She smiled and continued, "so, about the art contest. I don't have many supplies to draw with since we just moved in and I was wondering if you knew any good stores with art supplies?" She asked, looking up at me.

Her smile was so warm and innocent. She didn't look to have any makeup on, but it looked like her face was glowing in the sunset. Her blue/green eyes were vibrantly twinkling the Suns bright color on her face and her hair was brushing slightly to the side of her from the light summer breeze. I was lost in thought over her and didn't realize she was waiting my answer.

"Oh ya. This place called Jenos has really good paints and canvases. I've been there a few times for blank writing books." I told her, wondering why I let my thoughts wonder.

"Oh, great, thank you. Could you tell me directions?" She then asked.

I suddenly worried for her. I didn't want her to get lost and stuck on the wrong side of town with Socs. No one would help a teenage girl from Socs, especially when no one knows her. I then thought of a great idea.

"It's in the middle of town. I could take you sometime if you'd like." I suggested.

"Really? That would be amazing, Ponyboy. As long as it's no trouble." She said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow afternoon, if you aren't busy then." He said, not wanting her to worry.

"I'm not busy at that time." She told me, after thinking for a minute.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Jewel." I said, waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Ponyboy." She replied, waving back and pulling on Stan's leash

to get going.

I trotted back over to the gang and all of them were staring at me expectedly. I looked at them puzzled.

"Oh, come on, Pone. What did she say?" Soda asked, nudging me.

"Nothing, just wanted help finding a good art supply store for the art contest." I said, with a 'it's no big deal' voice.

"What did you suggest?" Two-Bit asked, seeming a little let down it wasn't for a date or something.

"Just, Jenos." I replied.

They all looked at me like I had two heads.

"Pony, that's right on the border of Soc territory." Soda said, sounding concerned.

"I know, that's why I suggested to take her."

Everyone's faces kind of lit up with happiness that I was doing something with a girl, except Soda's.

"Ponyboy, you can't go there alone, Darry won't let you." Soda told me, seriously.

"I know it's not the best place, but for a greaser no place is the best place." I tried to persuade.

"But, Pone.." But Steve cut him off.

"Soda, a girl is finally into Pony. I don't know how or why, but she is. Let him go hang out with her. Even if it's for supply shopping." He said, sticking up for me.

A little fun fact about Steve.

He hates me.

I have no clue why he's sticking up for me, but honestly I'm gonna have to thank him later, because I really don't want to tell Jewel I can't go to the middle of town with her, because my brothers are too overprotective of me.

"I guess, but Darry won't want him to go." Soda still pointed out.

"If Darry doesn't know, it won't hurt." I insisted.

I actually surprised myself. Usually I wouldn't want to chance Darry finding out I went to town basically by myself, but for some reason I really wanted to go with Jewel.

"None of the gang will tell, right guys?" I asked, now looking between the boys, watching us go back and forth.

"Ya, we won't say nothing." Steve said, looking between the guys.

Johnny nodded and so did Two-Bit.

I looked at Dally, pleading.

"Hey, you all know I keep my trap shut, for a fellow gang member." Dally said.

I slightly smiled, but quickly stopped before the other gang members would notice.

"Alright." Soda said, defeated.

We all agreed to not tell Darry about where I was going tomorrow and we continued to play football.

I went to bed that night, hoping that Darry didn't find out because for some reason I was really excited to go shopping with Jewel.

The feeling was weird and honestly I didn't mind the way it tingled through my body, making my heart thump a little faster when I thought about her.

What is this?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Jewel's POV)

I woke up and remembered what Ponyboy and I were doing later. I got super excited because I really wanted to win this art contest and also I really started to think me and Ponyboy were becoming friends. Usually my sister makes all the friends, but she hasn't really gone that many places yet.

I got up and found a bright red plaid blouse and put on a black skirt with it. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

I noticed my mom and dad weren't there and assumed they went to the store or something. My sister was surprisingly not in the house either. I started to worry a little, but assumed I was just overreacting.

I had some simple cereal and ate in the quietness of my house. When I was done I emptied my bowl and washed it. I put it with the other clean dishes and walked in the living room.

I wasn't in the mood to really watch tv, so I decided to head outside. The air was hotter than yesterday, but still nice. I didn't want to worry my parents, so I decided not to go anywhere. I heard a slight whimpering from behind the screen door of our house and remembered I left Stan inside. I got off the grass I was sitting on and opened the door. I decided to trust Stan and not grab his leash.

I sat back down on the grass and watched him walk around in our yard and sniff everything he could. I watched him sniff the tree, the bush, the flowers, the weeds, the steps, the house, the grass, and even me. I laughed when he came over and started sniffing me.

"Stan, you have bad breath." I said, chuckling and gently pushing him away.

He just backed up a little and sat down next to me in the grass. I rubbed his stomach and just enjoyed the moment.

I was lost in thought when I heard a car pull up. I looked up and noticed one of the boys I met yesterday was in the car. He got out and I realized it was Steve. He got out and rushed inside Ponyboy's house, paying no attention to me looking at him.

After the door slammed behind him, I looked back down and continued to rub Stan's belly. I really enjoyed the air and just the outside. I always have and hope I always will.

I was probably only out there for fifteen minutes before my parents came home with my sister. They got out of the car and looked at me.

"Where ya been?" I asked my sister.

"Store and dads restaurant." She replied.

I nodded my head and went to help my parents with the groceries.

I grabbed two bags and headed inside with them. I dropped them on the kitchen table and went out for more. When I did I noticed Steve and Sodapop walking out if their house, with Ponyboy right behind them.

I noticed Stan's ears go up and quickly grabbed his collar.

"No, Stan. Stay back." I said, ushering him to the back of the house where there was a fence.

When I came back around after closing the gate, I noticed Ponyboy was talking to my dad and I could tell my dad wasn't going easy on him.

I jogged over and heard the last bit of my dads question, "you going?"

"Oh, we were going to Jenos, sir. It's an art supply store." Ponyboy replied.

"Hi Ponyboy." I said, walking up to them.

"Hi, Jewel. I was just coming over to see if you could go now. Soda and Steve are going somewhere and they offered to take us there." He said, motioning to Steve and Soda, who were standing behind us by the car I saw Steve drive up in.

"I'm ready. I'm sorry dad, I completely forgot to tell you. I hope I can still go. I'll be back real soon." I promised, trying to persuade him, already knowing he wouldn't want me to go.

"Well, I don't.." He started.

"Of course you can go sweetie." My mom came over to stand next to my dad.

My dad gave her a little look, but she paid no attention to it.

"Go have fun, just don't be too long." She said, putting a hand on my dads shoulder and handing me some money.

"I guess I'm ready then." I said, smiling at Ponyboy.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I said, and silently thanked my mom.

She just smiled and watched us go.

Soda opened the door on the passenger side for me and stood there awaiting for me to go in. I chuckled and slide in the back. He closed the door and sat in the passengers seat. Ponyboy got in the other side and sat in the back next to me, while Steve got in the drivers seat.

The engine roared to life and we drove off. I looked out the window at my parents and smiled, assuring them I was okay.

"You excited for the race, Soda?" I heard Steve ask.

"I'm super excited, man. It's one of Shepherd's boy against a Brumly. Its gonna be super heated." Sodapop replied.

I wondered who the Shepherds and Brumlys were, but didn't feel like asking and breaking up their conversation.

They continued to talk about how big this event is going to be and were debating who was going to win, but I sort of tuned them out. I stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by. For some reason I wasn't at all nervous to be in a car with three guys I barely knew, but I didn't mind.

We pulled into a parking lot after a little chunk of time and Steve stopped the car. I opened the door and hopped out, shutting the door behind me. I saw Sodapop give Ponyboy a weird little glance, before Ponyboy got out. After he shut the door, Steve roared the engine and they ripped out of the parking lot.

We entered the store and I was amazed at how big it was on the inside. Everything looked so nice and new, I was actually afraid to touch the stuff. Ponyboy must have read my mind because he said, "Its pretty nice because both greasers and Socs shop here."

I nodded, still amazed at the quality of the stuff. I've seen nice stuff before, but in the country we didn't really have big stores that we went to often because everything was few and far between.

"Are you gonna get anything?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'll look around." He responded.

I noticed we were the only two in there and the man behind the cash register was eyeing us suspiciously. I wondered if it was because he thought we were greasers and up to no good, but if that was the case, I really didn't like this whole greaser thing.

I found a blank canvas and some really nice watercolor paints. I grabbed two different size paintbrushes and went to find Ponyboy, who I lost in the huge store.

He was looking at some journal things or something like that when I found him. He turned at me and saw I was struggling with holding everything. He smiled and walked over to help me. He grabbed the canvas from me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"Are you getting any of those?" I questioned.

He looked back at the journals and shrugged.

"I have a few more pages in mine and they're pretty expensive." He said.

I nodded and turned around to head to the cash register. The guy huffed when we stepped up and rang up the items.

I paid for the supplies and we walked out.

"We can walk back, because Soda and Steve will be out late." He told me.

I nodded and we walked down the side walk. He held out his hand, offering to hold the canvas again.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"It's okay, you don't have to struggle."

I handed him the canvas and took a breath of relief. I wasn't going to complain to him, but it was really hurting my arm to carry everything.

The streets weren't all that busy and it was weird, because it was the center of town and summer. I expected to see kids everywhere. We only passed two girls rushing down the other side of the side walk.

After walking for about five minutes, I noticed Ponyboy pull something out of his pocket. I looked at it and noticed it was a lighter. He then pulled out a cigarette pack and pulled one out. I noticed his friend Dally was smoking when I met him last night and I saw Ponyboy smoking one of my first days into town. I guess it was normal for kids to smoke around here.

He lit it up and offered me one. I shook my head no and he just put it away.

My grandpa smoked when we were still in Kansas, so the smell didn't bother me like it did for some people. We didn't talk much on the walk home, but when I started to realize where we were again I noticed a gray car trailing really slow behind us.

I didn't want to get nervous, but I was really scared.

"They're Socs." He stated.

"Is this how they jump people?" I questioned, trying to keep the scared sound out of my voice.

"Ya and they are way out of their territory too." He said, starting to sound a little mean, but I don't think it was towards me.

We passed a couple of houses and I noticed Ponyboy ushered me down a different street than what I usually take to get to my house.

"There's a gap between a few houses down here. Maybe we can lose 'em." He said.

I saw the gap he was talking about and as we were approaching the car came to a sudden stop and four teenagers that all looked older than us got out. They left the car still running.

"Be cool and as they surround us you take off down the gap and turn right down our street. Please get someone at my house." He whispered, as they filled out of the car.

I wanted to protest and stay with him, but something in his eyes made me keep my mouth shut. He shoved the blank canvas in my hand and made sure I waited.

As the Socs started to separate around us, he nudged me and I took off at full speed through the gap between houses. I didn't hear anyone following and didn't bother to look back.

I rushed down our street and dropped the art supplies in Ponyboy's yard. I was relieved that the car at my house was gone. I ran up the porch steps of the Curtis' house and banged on the door at least five times. It took probably five seconds for someone to answer. It was a tall guy I've never seen before. He had icy eyes and a weird expression when he saw me at the door.

"Help." I said, trying to get enough breath to speak.

"Ponyboy...Socs...jump." I managed to get out.

His expression turned from confused to worry in an instant.

"Two-Bit. Pony's being jumped." The man said.

I heard someone jump off of what I assume was a couch and rush over.

"Where?" Two-Bit asked.

I didn't want to waste time and bolted down the front steps, knowing the guys would follow.

I ran as fast as I could and the guys were right behind me. I ran through the gap and pointed. I saw Ponyboy getting punched by three of the guys, as the other one held him. He was struggling and that meant he was still conscious, which was good.

Two-Bit and the tall man that I was now realizing was probably Darry, started screaming and yelling at the Socs. I wanted to help but I've never fought before and knew I would just be in the way, so I knelt down and tried not to be noticed.

It would have been three against four, but the Socs must have not wanted to try it because they bolted to their car. Two-Bit followed them, trying to grab one of them and smash them himself, but Darry stayed back.

When, the Socs bolted, Ponyboy fell to the ground. Darry sat him up and was looking him over. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood back and watched. Ponyboy then looked around wildly and asked Darry something. Darry turned toward me and motioned for me to come over.

I walked over slowly and looked at Ponyboy. There was a bruise already forming on his cheek and I could see one forming on his neck. Ponyboy looked relieve to see me and I didn't realize that he was worrying about me.

"Are you sure your okay, Ponyboy?" Darry asked him.

"Ya, just a little bruised." Was his reply.

Two-Bit came jogging back to us.

"You went after them yourselves, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked.

"Ya, and they got away. I wanted to hit one in the face so hard." Two-Bit growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, because I really wanted to know.

"Uh, it just depends on the time and place really. And those Socs really like to target younger teenagers." Darry, filled me in.

"Thank you by the way...?" He stopped.

"Jewel." I filled him in.

"Jewel." He repeated.

"Ya thanks, Jewel." Ponyboy said.

"Let's get you home, Pony." Darry said, hauling Ponyboy to his feet.

We all walked to our houses in almost silence. Darry walked ahead with Two-Bit and I stayed back with Ponyboy. I saw he was limping slightly and I wondered if they hit his ribs a little.

"They hit your ribs a few times?" I asked in a whisper.

"A little, not to bad." He whispered back.

We got to the houses and I grabbed my art supplies we bought from their yard and started walking back to my house.

"I'm glad your okay." I said, to Ponyboy as he walked past me.

"I'm glad your okay." He repeated to me. I smiled and walked home.

None of my family was there, thankfully, so this would just be a me and the Curtis' thing. My parents would protect me like a hawk if they ever found out. I thought it would be best not to tell them.

I walked in and dropped my art supplies on the ground. I heard scratching at the back door and walked over to let Stan in. He happily rushed in the door and wagged his tail at me. I chuckled and went out the back door to bring his food and water in. I filled up his water and food bowls and set them down on the kitchen floor. He slurped at the water and I went to put away my stuff in my room.

I sat at my desk and went over in my head everything that just happened. This was normal for people around here. That's crazy. I hope it didn't happen to me or my sister that much. Actually I didn't want it to happen to anyone I knew. I know some of those boys probably jumped people too or at least fought people, but those Socs went at us four to two and when Ponyboy told me to leave it was four to one. If today taught me anything, it was that Socs didn't play fair.

I was so exhausted from running and being so scared that I changed into my night clothes and fell asleep before my family came home for the night. I didn't even eat dinner.

/\/\/

(Pony's POV)

Jewel found the art supplies she needed and we left the store. I already knew Soda and Steve weren't going to pick us up, but I don't remembered if I mentioned that to Jewel yet.

"We can walk back, because Soda and Steve will be out late." I told her.

She nodded and we walked down the side walk. I held out my hand, offering to hold her canvas like I did in the store. I could tell she was struggling, but didn't want me to know.

"Oh, you don't have to." She said.

"It's okay, you don't have to struggle." I told her.

She handed me the canvas and I noticed she took a breath of relief.

The streets weren't all that busy and it was weird, because it was the center of town and summer. Usually there's kids everywhere. I got a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.

After walking for about five minutes, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. Smoking helped my nerves and this feeling of something bad was about to happen would not go away, so I hoped the smoking would ease it a little.

I lit it up and offered Jewel one. She shook her head no and I just put it away. She didn't look like someone who would smoke, but I didn't know and I wanted to be polite.

I noticed a gray car was trailing us for about a block and I started to get mad and nervous. These stupid Socs picked the worst times to jump greasers.

I noticed Jewel tense up beside me.

"They're Socs." I stated.

"Is this how they jump people?" She questioned, I could tell she was trying to keep the scared sound out of her voice.

"Ya and they are way out of their territory too." I said, starting to get a little mad.

We passed a couple of houses and I remembered something down this one street by our houses. I ushered Jewel down the street and just continued walking like it was normal.

"There's a gap between a few houses down here. Maybe we can lose 'em." I said.

We were approaching the gap and I wanted to run for it, but the Socs stopped and slowly piled out. They would surely chase us if we both ran, so I stayed back.

"Be cool and as they surround us you take off down the gap and turn right down our street. Please get someone at my house." I whispered, as they filed out of the car.

I knew she was about to say something, but I looked at her pleadingly to just listen. I gave her the blank canvas in my hands and made sure she waited for my signal.

As the Socs started to separate around us, I nudged her and she took off at full speed through the gap between houses. None of them followed her and I was relieved.

The four Socs surrounded me. I knew some of them were wrestlers and football players, but I didn't know their names. All I knew was I was very out numbered. They all grinned wildly at me.

"What's up, greaser?" One of them asked, all to amused.

I just snarled at them.

"Hey, Jim. Do you think this greaser knows his place?" One of them asked, acting serious.

"I don't think he does, Sam. Maybe we should make sure he knows his place in the world." Jim said back.

They turned toward me and got closer.

"And where does this greaser belong?" One who hasn't spoke yet asked.

"On the ground!" The others screamed, all to happy.

They charged at me and I couldn't get away. One punched my cheek real hard and I lost my balance for a second, but quickly tried to regain it. I was fighting to stand up right to take a swing at them, but the one who was way stronger than me grabbed me around the waste and was holding my arms back, making me basically defenseless. I screamed for help, but knew it wouldn't come until Jewel came back. I wriggled out my one arm from the Soc and started punching one of them, but when I punched one, another punched me even harder.

I heard screaming from behind me and turned to see who it was, but the Socs dropped their hold on me and I must have been more supported by them then I thought because I felt myself crumple to the ground.

I was hauled up into a sitting position and saw Darry staring back at me.

"Are you alright, Pony?" He asked me, while lifting up my chin and turning my face to get a better look.

I nodded and gently pushed his hand away.

I then remembered Jewel. I panicked and looked around for her.

"Where's Jewel?" I asked, looking frantically at Darry.

"The girl? She's over there." He replied, pointing over at Jewel.

She walked over slowly and I was very relieved to see her.

She studied me for a minute when she came over and I just looked back at Darry, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure your okay, Ponyboy?" Darry asked me.

"Ya, just a little bruised." I replied.

Two-Bit then came jogging back to us.

"You went after them yourselves, Two-Bit?" I asked, not surprised, but worried that he still did it.

"Ya, and they got away. I wanted to hit one in the face so hard." Two-Bit growled, cracking his knuckles. He does that when he's real mad.

"Does this happen often?" Jewel asked. I knew she really wanted to know.

"Uh, it just depends on the time and place really. And those Socs really like to target younger teenagers." Darry, filled her in.

"Thank you by the way...?" He stopped.

"Jewel." She finished for him.

"Jewel." He repeated.

"Ya thanks, Jewel." I said.

"Let's get you home, Pony." Darry said, hauling me to my feet.

We all walked to our houses in almost silence. Darry walked ahead with Two-Bit and Jewel stayed back with me. I was punched in the ribs a few times and they were really starting to hurt.

"They hit your ribs a few times?" She asked, whispering to me.

"A little, not to bad." I whispered back.

We got to the houses and she grabbed her art supplies she must have dropped on the way over.

"I'm glad your okay." Jewel said, to me as I passed her.

"I'm glad your okay." I said back to. And honestly I was. I really would have hated to see her hurt.

I limped inside and Darry was standing there already with an ice pack.

"Sit for awhile." He instructed me, pointing to the couch.

I obeyed and took the ice pack from him.

I held it against my side, under my shirt. He came back with aspirin and I took it gratefully.

Two-Bit left, probably going to hunt some action, because he was all spruced up now. I didn't like that, but I couldn't stop him.

I reached for the tv remote and flipped through the channels.

About twenty minutes later, I was starting to doze off when I heard the front door slam.

"I told you Brumly was gonna win." I heard Steve say proudly.

"Ya, but that Sheperd boy put up a good fi..." He stopped mid sentence.

"Ponyboy? What happened?" He said, rushing over to me.

"He got jumped." Darry stated, walking into the living room.

Both Soda and Steve looked at him in interest.

"He was walking home from the store and these four Socs thought it was a good idea to jump two innocent teenagers." Darry said, not at all amused.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked, looking at me.

I nodded and leaned my head back.

"Was that girl okay?" Steve asked Darry.

"Ya, Pony actually told her to run and she came and got us." Darry, said.

Even though I wasn't looking, I knew Soda grinned at me.

"Way to go, Pone. You put a girls safety before you." Soda said, happily, ruffling my hair.

"I didn't want her to get hurt. She didn't deserve it." I said, as a matter of fact.

"Neither did you, Pony." Darry reminded me.

"Ya, but better me then her." I said, looking back down.

Soda grinned ear to ear at me. I didn't see what the big deal was. Soda would have saved a girl and so would anyone else. So, why was it such a big deal that I did it?

I didn't have time to think about it much because Darry spoke.

"Let's see those ribs." He said, noticing they were paining me.

I removed the ice pack a little scared to see because I knew they were at least bruised.

He lifted up my shirt to where he could see my side and I cringed at the big purple bruise on my one side.

I saw anger flash through both his and Soda's eyes, but it was soon gone for both of them.

"It will take a little while to heal, but it's just a bruise." Darry said, letting go of my shirt. I gingerly put the ice pack back on it.

I soon feel asleep on Soda's shoulder and he must have been too tired himself to wake me because I woke up in the middle of the night and we were still there. I just nestled into his warm body more and fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Jewels POV)

It's been four days and my parents still haven't found out about the whole being jumped thing, luckily. I've been staying at home, just trying to get over the fact I was almost jumped. I haven't seen Ponyboy whenever I glanced out my window, but I don't stare out it all day so he could have been leaving and going when I wasn't looking.

Today my parents told me they were heading back to Kansas for about a week.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"We have to finish some things with the house and the land we own." My dad explained to me.

"Are we all going?" My sister asked.

"No. Just your mother and I. You two will stay here and be good. Alright?" My dad said, sternly.

"Ya, we've been by ourselves before back in Kansas." I said.

"But this is a week." My sister complained.

"You will be totally fine. Just make sure there's food in the fridge and Stan is walked. Make sure you have clean laundry and you'll be fine." My mother reassured my sister.

"I don't know, we are new around here and..." My sister started.

"We will be fine. Everything here is in walking distance anyways." I cut in.

My sister just got quiet and nodded slightly.

We will be leaving tomorrow morning and will be back next week." My dad said.

I nodded and left the room. This week is gonna be fun. My sister and I weren't trouble makers of any kind, but no parents did give us the freedom we don't usually get. Also, we are in a new place and there was so much I could go see and do without having to be back by lunch or by dinner. This week was going to be one of the best in this new town.

/\/\/

I got up early the next morning because I wanted to saw goodbye. I changed into a pastel blue dress and brushed my hair, deciding to leave it down today.

I pushed open my rooms window and took a big breath of the fresh air. My parents didn't like to open every window in the house, but I did and if the weather was good this week, that's what I will be doing.

I rushed down the hall and ran into my sister coming out of her room.

"Where you going so fast?" She questioned.

"Wanted to say bye to mom and dad." I said, excitedly.

"You have that look on your face. You better not cause trouble this week." She warned.

"I'm not. Come on, Liz, you know me better than that." I said, putting a hand on my chest to look surprised and smiled.

She just smiled and we walked down the hallway.

My parents were grabbing their things and my dad was putting them in the car.

"Okay, girls, be good this week." My mom said, coming over to kiss both our heads.

"We will mom." I told her.

We all headed outside and Liz and I stood there in our yard as my dad helped my mom in the car.

"Love you girls." My mom said, before my dad shut the door.

"Love you too." Liz and I said in unison.

My dad went on his side of the car and waved before he got in. We waved back and Stan went running over.

I giggled and ran over to get him.

"Sorry Stan, you can't go on this trip." I said, grabbing his collar and pulling him back in the yard.

He obeyed and sat down next to me. I was rubbing his head and my dad started the car. My mom waved through the window as they pulled down the street. I waved and watched them till they turned off the street and I couldn't see them anymore.

I looked down at Stan and then turned to face my sister and smiled.

"Okay, so what are you really planning for this week." She said, sighing.

"Okay, so first we need to air out the house, it's way too stuffy in there. Then, we need to go to the store and buy film for our camera. Then.."

"What are you trying to do?" She questioned.

"I want to really remember this town. I like it so much and even though I can draw it doesn't do the justice a camera does." I replied.

"Your going crazy, Jules." She said, turning toward the house.

"If I'm going crazy, your coming with me." I said, laughing.

She chuckled slightly and went inside. I ran in after her, Stan right on my heels. I walked all over the house and opened any window I could find. The air smelled so nice and now it was inside and outside our house. When I was done I went to find the money mom left for us to buy groceries and the essentials with. I grabbed just enough for the film and went to grab a small pouch to put it in since I was in a dress.

"Where'd you get that money?" My sister asked from the couch when I went to leave.

"No where." I tried.

"That money mom gave is for essentials only." She told me sternly.

"I know and this is an essential. It's not that much, we still have plenty." I told her.

"No more then." She said.

"Okay, I promise no more."

I ran down the front steps and took a breath of relief. I walked down the street and just enjoyed the day. I was constantly looking around for trailing cars though. Rather be safe then sorry. I walked to the DX station and hoped they would have some cheap film that would work. I pushed open the door and looked around. I found some film that would work for our camera. I headed up to the counter and heard the doors bell chime. I turned around and saw no other then Two-Bit and Ponyboy walking in. I just turned around and faced the man at the counter. I've never seen him before and handed him the film. He rang it up and I paid him.

"Hey Mark. Where's Soda?" Two-Bit asked the man at the counter.

"He's working on a car that came in this morning." He replied, handing me the film back.

"Oh, hi Jewel. Didn't know you were here." Ponyboy said, when I turned around to face him.

"Hi Ponyboy. I just needed some film for my camera." I told him.

"What you planning on taking some pictures of me?" Two-Bit asked, cracking a grin.

"Maybe if I see you in town sometime and you strike some inspiration in me." I said, giggling.

"What are you taking pictures of in town anyways?" Ponyboy asked.

"I really like Tulsa. I want to really remember this town and the people in it. Socs, greasers, and the ones in between. It's all so interesting don't you think?" I answered him.

"Maybe, I've never really seen many other places then Tulsa." Ponyboy admitted.

"Well, your town is full of amazing stories. Your real lucky to have grown up here. At least I think so." I explained and looked over at Two-Bit, who we lost to some magazines on the shelf.

"You put a lot of thought into things don't you?" Ponyboy asked me suddenly.

"Uh, ya I guess. I like to enjoy the little things." I replied.

The bell on the door chimed and we all looked over. None other than Soda walked in. His face lit up when he saw Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Hey Pony. Two-Bit." He greeted.

"Hey, Soda." Ponyboy returned.

"I'm gonna get going." I stated.

"Maybe I'll see you in town and take a picture, Two-Bit." I said, smiling.

"I'll be waiting." Two-Bit returned.

I left the DX and headed back down the road. When I got home my sister was still in the same place as when I left.

"I'm back." I said, as I walked in, greeted by Stan.

"Hi, Jules. Did you find the film?" Liz asked.

"Yep. Did you walk Stan yet?" I asked, looking down at Stan.

"No, I just let him back in from the back." She replied.

"Okay." I said. I would walk him later, I thought.

I went into my parents room to find the camera. It was in a drawer by their bed. I opened up the film box and there was no film in there, like I expected. I inserted the new film I just bought and closed the little door. I put the camera back in the drawer for now and decided to take the pictures tomorrow.

I felt in the mood for read, but didn't have many books. I wondered if there was a library in town.

"Do you know if this town has a library?" I asked Elizabeth as I walked into the living room.

"I'm not sure. Go check the maps." She answered, her eyes glued to the tv.

I found a map in the kitchen and looked. There was a library within walking distance and I really wanted to go.

"I'm going to the library. It might be a while." I told my sister, opening the door.

"Alright, I might go somewhere later I don't know." She said.

"Okay." I answered, not really sure where she would go, but if it gets her out of the house I'm fine with it.

I followed the map and eventually made it to the library. It was a pretty nice sized library. There was no one else in there and I understood because it was summer and most people don't want to go to the library, but I really liked the quiet and reading.

I looked on some shelves and didn't see anything that stood out and grabbed my attention. I continued to look and decided to pull out a book called, A Treasure Within. I skimmed the pages and read some of the lines. I flipped to the first chapter and started to read. I just sat down against one of the shelves and read. There were tables, but I didn't feel like sitting at them. The book was very interesting and I decided after I finished the third chapter to head home. I borrowed the book and walked out of the library. It was starting to get cloudy and I wondered if a storm was about to start. I got to my street when it started to drizzle. I jogged down the street and got in my house.

"Jules?" My sister questioned from somewhere.

"Ya, its me." I answered.

I looked down at the book and was relieved there wasn't any water damage to it. I looked out the window and remembered that all the windows in the house were open. I set the book down on the coffee table and quickly ran around the house shutting all the windows. Right when I shut the last one and walked back into the living room, I heard the rain coming down harder. I sighed of relief and sat on the couch.

I read more of the book for a little while and listened to the rain hit the house. Stan walked over to me and looked at me pleadingly.

"I can't walk you right now. It's raining." I said, setting my book down.

He just stared at me pleadingly.

I sighed and got off the couch. I walked to the back of the house and unlocked the door to let him out in the backyard. He happily ran out in the rain and I shut the door.

I went into the bathroom to grab a towel for when he came back in. I set it on the couch next to me and continued to read. Elizabeth came out of her room and went in the kitchen to make what I assumed was dinner. I was out for lunch, but I wasn't hungry.

"Jewel, Stan wants back in." Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

I closed my book and got off the couch. I grabbed the towel I got previously and went to the back door. I prepared to open the door and grab Stan's collar, so he didn't run around the house dripping wet. I yanked open the door and sure enough he came rushing through the door. I stopped him by his collar and told him to sit.

"You need to be dry in this house." I told him, wiping him down.

"Or at least not dripping wet."

I finished making sure he wasn't completely wet and took the towel away. I threw it on the laundry pile when I passed it and went back to the couch. I was just about to sit down when Elizabeth called me for dinner.

I walked into the kitchen and saw she made meatloaf. Her favorite of course. I sat down and started to eat it, but it was definitely not my favorite food in the world.

"Uh, ew, go wash your hands." Elizabeth looked at me disgustedly.

"What?" I asked.

"You just touched Stan and were out all day." She said.

"But that's what utensils are for." I protested, holding my fork.

"Just please wash your hands." She told me.

I got up and listened because technically she was the 'adult' while mom and dad were away.

I washed my hands and returned at the table. She was almost done with her food when I started and was soon done. Once she finished she got up and left, leaving me there to finish and do the dishes.

I ate the meatloaf and started on the dishes. It took forever alone but I did them. I went to my room and looked outside. The rain was still pounding down hard and didn't look to let up anytime soon.

I closed my blind and changed into my night clothes. I grabbed the book I checked out from the library from in the living room and continued to read till I couldn't keep my eyes open. I set it down on my night stand and snuggled into my sheets. I listened to the rain and soon fell asleep to the rhythmic sound on the house.

/\/\/

(Pony's POV)

The last few days I couldn't go anywhere without another gang member. Darry made sure I was always with someone. I didn't like the babyish act, but I saw it coming. I was just super relieved that Jewel was okay. It would pain me if she got seriously hurt in this new town that she barely knew.

I wanted to visit Soda at the DX but couldn't go without someone with me. I waited for Two-Bit to come by and when he did told him we were leaving.

"Jeez, where are you hurrying off too so fast?" He asked.

"I've waited half the day to go see Soda and now that your here we can." I replied, grabbing my shoes.

"Alright alright." He said, turning around and going out the door.

We walked all the way to the DX station and I tuned out most of what Two-Bit was saying. All I really listened to was a blond he talked up, but soon got bored.

We walked in the DX and I noticed Mark was checking a girl out at the counter.

"Hey Mark. Where's Soda?" Two-Bit asked Mark.

"He's working on a car that came in this morning." He replied, giving the girl her stuff.

"Oh, hi Jewel. Didn't know you were here." I said, when the girl turned around and I realized it was Jewel.

"Hi Ponyboy. I just needed some film for my camera." She told me.

"What you planning on taking some pictures of me?" Two-Bit asked, cracking a grin at her.

"Maybe if I see you in town sometime and you strike some inspiration in me." She said, giggling. She was really lighthearted and easy going.

"What are you taking pictures of in town anyways?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"I really like Tulsa. I want to really remember this town and the people in it. Socs, greasers, and the ones in between. It's all so interesting don't you think?" She answered.

"Maybe, I've never really seen many other places then Tulsa." I admitted to her.

"Well, your town is full of amazing stories. Your real lucky to have grown up here. At least I think so." She explained and looked over at Two-Bit, who was looking at magazines.

"You put a lot of thought into things don't you?" I asked her. She seemed to get lost in thought, like I do sometimes.

"Uh, ya I guess. I like to enjoy the little things." She replied.

The bell on the door chimed and we all looked over. Soda walked in. His face lit up when he saw us.

"Hey Pony. Two-Bit." He greeted.

"Hey, Soda." I said.

"I'm gonna get going." Jewel stated.

"Maybe I'll see you in town and take a picture, Two-Bit." She said, smiling at him.

"I'll be waiting." Two-Bit returned.

She walked out of the store and Two-Bit suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Soda questioned, wiping his hands off with a towel.

"Just, that girl is so into Pony and he doesn't realize it."

"Uh, I'm right here." I said, raising a hand.

"I know." Two-Bit said. "But you don't."

"How do you even know she's into me." I asked, trying to prove him wrong. No girl like Jewel would ever like me.

"One, she's nervous around you. Two, she giggles whenever you say something. And three, she was doing things with you earlier in the week." He said like it was obvious.

"And four, you like her too, so it all works out Pony." Soda chimed in.

"I don't like her that way." I protested.

They both just broke out laughing. I blushed and looked down. Even if we both liked each other I don't think I could ever ask her out. The possibilities that could happen. She could laugh at me, say no, run away, never talk to me again. Or she could say yes. The idea of dating and girls was very complicated. I didn't know how Soda was so good at it.

"Can I have a Pepsi, Soda?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ya, sure." He said.

"Look who's trying to change the subject." Two-Bit teased.

"Aw, just cut it out." I complained.

I grabbed a Pepsi and flipped off the lid. I took a nice refreshing drink and tried to think of anyone but Jewel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up really late the next day. I changed into the first clothes I saw and brushed my hair. I opened up my window and went to get some breakfast.

"Liz?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Liz?" I questioned again.

I then noticed a note on the kitchen table.

Gone out. Will be back at some point. ~ Liz.

I wondered about where she could be but didn't think of anything. I shrugged it off and found two eggs in the fridge for me to cook. I scrambled them and sat down to eat.

Once I finished I rinsed out my bowl and grabbed Stan's leash.

"Come here Stan." I said, shaking the leash.

He came in from the dinning room and wagged his tail excitedly.

I clipped on his leash to his collar and walked out of the door. The weather was better today, but still cloudy. It didn't look like rain clouds, but they could be later.

I walked Stan all around the neighborhood and just enjoyed the air. We rounded the corner back onto our street and I jogged with him the rest of the way. We reached the house and went back inside. I unclipped his leash and hung it on the wall.

I grabbed the camera and scribbled down a note for my sister, telling her where I was going. I put Stan in the back and went around the front to head into town. I noticed the Curtis' house and something made me walk over and knock on the door.

Sodapop answered the door and I smiled at him.

"Hi, is Ponyboy home?" I asked.

"Ya he is, hold on." He replied, then shut the door.

Ponyboy returned to the door and gave me a confused look when he saw me.

"Hi, Ponyboy. I was wondering if you would like to go into town with me and help me with the pictures. I figured you knew the best places to go. Oh, and if Two-Bit is here, he can come if he wants and I'll take that picture of him." I said, grinning at the last part.

"Uh, ya I can go." He said.

"Hey Two-Bit, want that picture Jewel promised you?" He asked, looking back into the house.

I heard someone jump off of something and soon Two-Bit was at the door.

I smiled and held up my camera.

"Let's go kiddies. I want my picture taken." Two-Bit said, smiling and posing a little.

"Okay, hold on." Ponyboy said as he disappeared into the house.

He returned in a few seconds with shoes on.

We headed down the steps and onto the sidewalk. On the way to town Two-Bit kept talking of the possible poses he could do for his picture.

"I could do a serious pose. Maybe a goofy pose." He said to the two of us.

"Or a smiling pose. I can do an angry pose." He said, then gave us an example of his angry face.

Both Ponyboy and I broke out laughing.

"I think that's the one." I said, giggling.

/\/\/

We got to the movie house and I stopped to take a picture of the outside. We continued to walk and reached a park. There was a beautiful fountain and I stopped to take a picture that would capture the fountains true beauty. I got a picture of the Dingo and the library. Two-Bit had a funny remark about me wanting to remember a library, but I shrugged it off. We stopped at a place called the Nightly Double and I was awed by the size and I was amazed by everything. I took two pictures of that.

I captured everything I wanted and it was now time for Two-Bit's picture.

We found a plain brick wall and he stood against it. I counted to three and he just gave me a goofy smile that to me really showed who he was as a person. For the short time I've known him he was the joker of the gang and the really lighthearted one, so I thought the goofy smile and light in his eyes really showed who he was.

"I got more film. You want a picture Ponyboy?" I asked, facing towards him.

He just kind of shrugged, but Two-Bit wasn't gonna take that.

"Oh come on Pony, you have to take one. We should all take one. Everyone in the gang!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, ya, I have enough film for eight more pictures. That's enough for all of you." I told him.

"Ya, Pony. You take yours now and then sometime this week we will get everyone else to take one." Two-Bit tried to convince him.

"Ugh, fine, I guess I'll take one." He finally gave in.

He switched places with Two-Bit and stood against the brick wall. He was just kind of standing there staring at the camera.

"One. Two. Thr.." I started to say.

Right as I said three, Two-Bit jumped up behind me and must have done something really funny because as I snapped the shutter button Ponyboy chuckled slightly.

"Got it." I told him, putting down the camera.

He walked back over to us.

"I'm starved, who wants to eat?" Two-Bit asked.

"I can't." I sighed, "I don't have money."

"Don't worry I'll pay this time." Two-Bit told me.

I nodded and looked at Ponyboy.

"I could eat." Was all he said.

We walked to the Dingo and sat down at a booth. I ordered a Pepsi and hamburger.

We all ate and Two-Bit wouldn't stop talking about how good his picture was going to be. I ate my food and chuckled slightly when he reenacted his pose.

Once we were all done eating, Two-Bit paid and we headed back to our houses. They went up the steps to Ponyboy's house and I was just about to shut my door when I heard someone scream for me.

"Jewel!"

I turned around and saw Ponyboy waving me over. I jogged over to his house and gave him a confused look.

"Soda's home. Will you take his picture?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure." I said.

He opened the door for me and let me inside. His house walked right into the living room with a couch and recliner chair. I saw a hallway and a kitchen through the living room.

I turned and saw Soda on the couch.

"I'm all greasy from work, Pony. I got called in for an hour." He complained.

"Just smile for the picture." Two-Bit teased.

He got up and stood in front of me. I pulled up the camera and counted to three. I snapped the photo and pulled away the camera.

"There. Three down four to go." I joked.

"Thanks Jewel." Ponyboy told me.

"Your welcome."

I left his house and walked into mine. My sister was still not there and I was a little worried. I decided to not worry about it until dinner. I let Stan back in and sat on the couch with the book I borrowed from the library. I snuggled into the couch and read the book as it pulled me in to its story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My sister came home a little while later and we ate dinner.

The next day, I woke up to Stan barking.

I forced myself out of my bed and found him barking at the door. I looked through the window and saw Ponyboy approaching the door. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 11. I must have been real tired last night. I panicked when I realized I was in pajamas and my hair was a mess. I straightened it out a little and hoped it looked presentable.

He knocked on the door and I waited a minute before answering.

"Hi Ponyboy." I said.

"Hi Jewel." He replied.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Just everyone in the gang is at my house and I told them about the pictures. So, if you could come over and we can take them." He explained to me.

"Oh, yes. I can, but do you want them at your house or would you rather have them outdoors or something." I offered.

"Sure, we can do that." He agreed with me.

"Meet me out here in ten." I said.

He nodded and turned around.

I shut the door and rushed into my room. I quickly changed into a pale pink shirt and slightly darker pink skirt. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail, so it would be out of my face. I grabbed the camera and checked the film. All of it was still in there.

"Liz, I'm going out for a little." I said, as I passed her door.

"Okay." She said.

I had the quickest breakfast I have ever had and went out the door. All of the gang was already out there, waiting for me.

I walked up to them shyly and looked at Ponyboy.

"Where we going?" Two-Bit asked.

"What's the biggest part of all of your lives?" I asked.

They all looked at me like I spoke another language.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Well, I uh mean like where in town do you like to go the most?" I said.

"Steve likes to work on cars at the DX." Soda chimed in.

"Then let's go there and take his first." I said.

We all mutually agreed and started to walk that way. Soda and Steve walked alongside each other and Two-Bit walked with Dally. I walked beside Ponyboy and Johnny was on the other side. Darry walked behind all of us.

We got to the DX and Steve stood in front of one of the gas pumps. Everyone else stood beside me and watched his picture being taken.

"Three, two, one." I said and snapped the photo.

He stopped his smiling, well his half smile and I turned to the other guys.

"Want about the rest of you?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"No one likes anything around here?" I said, lightly.

"Let's just go to the building we were at yesterday and take the rest." Two-Bit said.

On our way to the building with the brick wall, we passed a big free standing building and Johnny stopped.

"Hey, Dal. You like it here don't ya?" He said, quietly.

"Buck's?" He questioned coldly.

"Sure." Johnny said.

"Ya, Dally go stand up there." Steve said.

Dally grunted and walked over to the building. I held up the camera and counted to three. He didn't smile at all. He just stared into the camera with the look on his face that he had on all the time.

"I'm done." I said to him.

He walked over and lit up a cigarette.

"Johnny and Darry are the last two." Ponyboy spoke up.

"Anywhere you two want to go?" I asked.

They shook their heads. We walked into town and stopped at a plain brick wall building. First, Darry stood against it and I snapped his photo. Then, Johnny got in front of all of us and looked very uncomfortable. He smiled very weakly and I took the photo quickly.

"I can take two more photos" I said.

"We should all get one together." Two-Bit suggested happily.

All of the gang got up in front of the wall and just looked so goofy.

When the picture was over they all came back to me.

"When will we see them?" Soda asked.

"In a week about. I should go drop them off now." I said.

"I'll come." Ponyboy jumped in.

I saw Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve's face light up with a look of satisfaction.

I didn't pay attention to it.

"I would like the company. Thank you." I said.

We left the group and they went separate ways.

"These are gonna look so good." I commented on our way to the store.

"Ya." He replied.

We approached the store and walked inside.

"I would like to get to these printed." I told the man at the counter.

"Okay. They will be done in about a week. Come in and we will tell you. You will pay then." He said and took the film from me.

"Thank you." I said and we walked out.

"Uh, will you come somewhere with me for a second?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure. Where we going?"

"Just to a place I like to go." He said.

We were silent the rest if the way there. I just followed where he went and we ended up at a big school that said, Will Rogers High School.

"Is this the high school?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Wow it's so big." I commented.

"Come here." He motioned for me to follow him through the parking lot. There was no one there because it was summer. We went to the back where the sport fields were.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just really wanted to bring you here." He replied.

"Your school has hurdles all year long!" I said, happily, running over to them.

"Ya, we have it for track." He responded.

"In Kansas we would jump over hay bales for practice." I said, giggling a little.

"I'm on the track team and I do long distance." He said.

"What's the best place you've ever got?" I asked, turning away from the hurdles and looking at him.

"I've gotten first a few times." He said, shyly.

"Really, that's so good!" I said.

"You should show me how fast you can run." I told him.

"What, like now?" He asked.

"Well, ya." I said.

"Okay, but then you need to show me your skills on hurdles." He said, smiling.

"Alright, it's deal." I said, and backed off the track.

He lined up on the start and I counted him off.

"On you mark. Get set. Go!" I screamed.

He took off running and looked like a lightening bolt. He rounded the corners of the track with perfect skill and before I knew it came right back through the start line.

"Your so fast!" I said, running over to him.

He was catching his breath, but smiled.

"Now your end of the deal." He said, grinning even bigger.

I smiled and handed him my camera.

"Please be careful with it. It's my parents." I said.

He nodded and walked to the sidelines. I lined up with the practice hurdles and he counted me down this time.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" He yelled.

I took off and prepared myself for the first hurdle. About two feet in front of it, I bent my legs to ninety degrees and jumped, I cleaned the hurdle and was to the next one in a matter of seconds. I repeated the same thing for all of them and soon came back around to Ponyboy.

I was out of breath and he jogged over to me.

"You were so good. You can jump real high." He stated.

"Ya, well I had to cut down a little because of my skirt." I said, grinning at him playfully.

He handed me my camera and we sat down on the track.

"Your really cool, Jewel." He said suddenly.

"You'll really cool too, Ponyboy. I didn't think I would have any friends here and you are the best one I could ask for in this different place." I said, looking up at him.

My eyes locked with his green ones and we just stared for a moment. I couldn't move my eyes for my life and I noticed he started to lean in towards me. I returned the lean and our lips locked. I shut my eyes and we held the kiss for about a second longer, but it felt like an eternity and I wasn't complaining. His lips were soft and caring. I didn't remember anything else when our lips met and I felt my whole body go numb. He will always be my first kiss and I think I was his too.

Once we pulled away we both looked away. I looked at the ground and he looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry, Jewel." He muttered, after a minute.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Ponyboy." I said and he looked at me.

I smiled at him and he returned it.

"You are real sweet, Ponyboy. I've never met someone like you." I said.

"Me neither about you." He said.

I pushed off the ground and looked down at him. Here we were, both fourteen. I was almost fifteen, but not until school would start, and we both confirmed our feelings for each other. I've never had a boyfriend before and I didn't even know if that's what we were. He didn't ask me out, we just kissed. I knew some boys did that and never talked to the girl again. Ponyboy didn't seem like that and I really hoped it wasn't.

He got off the ground too and we started walking back to our houses. A gust of wind came by and I suddenly got cold. It was summer and cold winds weren't what you expected. I shivered and mentally smacked myself for it. Why was this turning out like every love movie I've ever seen. Sure enough, Ponyboy noticed my shiver and pulled off his light weight jacket.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." I said and took the jacket.

I put it on and pulled my ponytail out of the back of it. It was barely big on me, but the arm sleeves were long. We walked all the way back to our houses and stopped in front of mine.

"Thank you for lending me your coat and taking me to the high school. I had fun." I said, even though I didn't know any of it was gonna happen.

"Don't mention it Jewel. I had fun too." He said.

I took off the jacket and handed it back to him. As he took it I leaned up and connected my lips to his soft cheek. He blushed and looked down.

"Bye, Ponyboy." I said.

"Bye Jewel."

I walked into my house and my sister was on the couch.

"How are you and lover boy." She asked.

"Great." I said blushing.

"I'm proud of you Jules." She said.

I smiled and walked away. I loved my sister. She was so cool about boyfriends and didn't put me down. She was truly a great sister.

/\/\/

(Pony's POV)

"When will we see them?" Soda asked, after we took the last photo on Jewel's camera.

"In a week about. I should go drop them off now." She said.

"I'll come." I jumped in.

I saw Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve's faces perk up and I inwardly groaned.

"I would like the company. Thank you." She said.

We left the group and they went separate ways.

"These are gonna look so good." She commented on our way to the store.

"Ya." I replied.

We approached the store and walked inside.

"I would like to get to these printed." She told the man at the counter.

"Okay. They will be done in about a week. Come in and we will tell you. You will pay then." He said and took the film from her.

"Thank you." She said and we walked out.

"Uh, will you come somewhere with me for a second?" I asked, suddenly wanting to take her to the high school.

"Sure. Where we going?" She asked.

"Just to a place I like to go." I said, wanting to keep it a secret.

We were silent the rest if the way there. She followed me and we ended up at Will Rogers High School.

"Is this the high school?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Wow it's so big." She commented.

"Come here." I motioned for her to follow me through the parking lot. There was no one there because it was summer. We went to the back where the sport fields were.

"What we doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just really wanted to bring you here." I replied, not knowing what my mind was thinking.

"Your school has hurdles all year long!" She said excitedly and then ran over to them.

"Ya, we have it for track." I responded.

"In Kansas we would jump over hay bales for practice." She said, giggling a little. Man, that giggle made my heart skip.

"I'm on the track team and I do long distance." I said.

"What's the best place you've ever got?" She asked, turning away from the hurdles and looking at me.

"I've gotten first a few times." I said, shyly, not wanting to brag.

"Really, that's so good!" She said.

"You should show me how fast you can run." She told me.

"What, like now?" I asked, not wanting to show off.

"Well, ya." She said, like it was obvious.

"Okay, but then you need to show me your skills on hurdles." I said, smiling, wanting to see her capability.

"Alright, it's deal." She said, and backed off the track, so I could run.

I lined up on the start and she counted me off.

"On you mark. Get set. Go!" She screamed.

I took off running at full speed. I rounded the corners of the track like I was taught in practice and soon came crashing back through the start line.

"Your so fast!" She said, running over to me.

I was trying to catch my breath, but forced a smile.

"Now your end of the deal." I said, grinning even bigger.

She smiled and handed me the camera.

"Please be careful with it. It's my parents." She said, sounding worried.

I nodded and held onto it tight. I moved off the field and counted her down.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" I yelled.

She took off and prepared for the first hurdle. She cleared it with perfect skill and did the same for the rest. I then came back over to her when she was done. I was amazed.

"You were so good. You can jump real high." I stated.

"Ya, well I had to cut down a little because of my skirt." She said, grinning at me playfully.

I handed her the camera and we sat down on the track.

"Your really cool, Jewel." I said suddenly.

"You'll really cool too, Ponyboy. I didn't think I would have any friends here and you are the best one I could ask for in this different place." She said, looking up at me.

My eyes met her soft blue green ones and we just stared at each other for a long time. Her appearance made me melt inside and I thought about her sweet smile and adorable voice that carried through our conversations. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned in and met her half way for my first kiss ever. Her lips were warm and soft. We only held it for a second, but it felt like forever and I was pleased. She was so gentle and sweet.

Once we pulled away we both looked away. I looked up at the sky and she looked down at the ground. I guess Soda was right about me changing my mind about girls.

"I'm sorry, Jewel." I muttered, after a minute. I felt terrible. She probably didn't want to become my girlfriend and I just kissed her. I was such an idiot.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Ponyboy." She said and I looked at her shocked.

She smiled at me and I returned it, secretly relieved.

"You are real sweet, Ponyboy. I've never met someone like you." She said.

"Me neither about you." I said.

She pushed off the ground and looked down at me. Here I was, fourteen years old and liked a girl. I thought Soda was crazy when he said I would start to care for girls. Jewel was just unlike any other girl I met and she made me happy just to see her.

I got off the ground too and we started walking back to our houses. A cold breeze came by even though it was summer and I noticed Jewel shiver. I quickly took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Here." I said.

"Thank you." She said and took the jacket from me.

She put it on and pulled her ponytail out of the back of it. It was slightly big on her, but she looked cute in it. The arm sleeves were a bit long. We walked all the way back to our houses and stopped in front of hers.

"Thank you for lending me your coat and taking me to the high school. I had fun." She said.

"Don't mention it Jewel. I had fun too." I said and truly meant it.

She took of the jacket and handed it back to me. I took it from her and as I did she leaned towards me and planted a quick peck on my cheek. I blushed and looked down.

"Bye, Ponyboy." She said.

"Bye Jewel." I said back.

I walked back across the street to my house and when I walked in was immediately welcomed by a round of applause and a lot of snickering. I looked up and saw everyone from the gang sitting around the living room. I groaned inwardly and realized they saw everything. From Jewel having my coat to her kissing my cheek.

"Way to go kid." Two-Bit said.

The rest nodded and I blushed and looked down. When Soda got Sandy we didn't do this and the same for Evie, or Sylvia, or Kathy. So, why me?

"Finally met a girl that will take ya, kid." Steve said and smiled at me.

Soda looked at him a bit, but then turned towards me.

"I'm proud of you, Pony." He said.

"And you gave her your coat. Pro move there." Two-Bit put in.

"Now, Ponyboy. I know you might not want to talk about this, but with girls come a bit of a.." Darry started but I quickly cut him off.

"Ew, ew, ew." I said, a little to childish.

"No. No. No. That is something I will never want to talk about." I said and walked past them to my room.

I heard Two-Bit laugh. "Well, there's one conversation you get out of, Darry."

I sat on my bed and thought. I had a girlfriend. Of course, I didn't fully ask her out, but it was pretty implied I think and she kissed me again. I. Had. A. Girlfriend. The word sounded weird to me. I was so happy though. Jewel was one of a kind. She understood me for me. She wasn't as close as Johnny or Soda were, but she was the only girl I knew that could talk to me like I was a normal kid. Not a greaser or a Soc or any other label. I was just Ponyboy Curtis to her and that was the best thing I could ever have.

{thank you to everyone who have read my story so far. I really appreciate the reviews. I smile in spite of myself every time I read one. This chapter took me a long time to write and try to perfect. I finally like the way it turned out and I hope you do too. Love you all!" }


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Jewel's POV)

It's been two days and I haven't really been out of the house. I was so busy thinking about my new relationship that I just never got out. Mom and dad would be home soon and I would have to tell them about me and Ponyboy. My mom wouldn't really care, but my dad was another story. My sister got her first boyfriend at age fifteen. I was a little younger and he would definitely use that. Hopefully my mom would talk to him.

I had four days though and I was happy about that. Liz would always go somewhere each day and come back around three. I didn't question her too much because she deserved her freedom. I did give her a confused look once and she told me it was nothing bad and I believed her.

I was on the couch reading, when the doorbell rang. I set my book down and answered the door.

"Hi, Jewel." Ponyboy greeted.

"Hey, what brings you here?" I asked, lighting up when I saw him.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk." He said.

At the word walk, I heard Stan get up from the ground and he rushed to the door, wagging his tail.

"Sure, do you mind if Stan comes?" I asked, looking down at him.

"No, I don't mind." He replied.

"You can come inside" I said, moving out of the way and leaving the door open as I went to get shoes. I put the shoes on and he came inside. He gave the house a quick glance and returned his stare back to me. I grabbed Stan's leash off the wall and clipped it to his collar.

We headed outside and I shut the door behind me. Stan trotted eagerly along, sniffing and wagging his tail.

"Um, Ponyboy, I was meaning to ask you something." I said.

"Ya?" He asked.

"Well, at the school that one day. Was that the way of you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I said nervously, holding in my breath waiting for his answer.

"Of course. Oh I'm so stupid. Was that not implied?" He muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I thought so but just wanted to know for sure." I said, trying to reassure him.

He went silent after that and we continued to just walk around the streets by our neighborhood.

"What's down there?" I asked, pointing down a little trail with some trees around it.

"Oh, there's a path with a little pond and then further down there's some train tracks." He said.

"Really? Can we go check 'em out?" I asked, getting excited.

"Sure." He said.

I ushered Stan towards the path. We walked down and the trees provided us shade from the hot sun. We walked for a little while and then came into an opening. I saw the little pond and it was sure little. Maybe a few fish could live in it, but very small ones.

Ponyboy picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. It only skipped once before dying out.

"That's the best you got?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Oh, you think your much better?" He asked.

I picked up a pointed rock and flicked it out towards the pond with my wrist. It skipped two full times and then died out.

"Not to bad." He said.

I rolled my eyes and he picked up another rock.

He threw this one and it skipped all the way to the other side of the pond.

"Woah." I said.

"See, I just had to warm up a little first." He said, smiling. His smile was so sweet and innocent, it just made my day.

"Do your brothers and friends know about us?" I asked, suddenly realizing that they need to know too.

"Ya." He sighed.

"They saw us come home that night." He said.

"Oh, Ponyboy I'm sorry. I hope they didn't give you a hard time."

"They didn't." He reassured me.

I gave him a warm smile and looked back down at Stan. He was having the time of his life just sniffing the grass and chasing his tail.

I laughed a little at him and helped him get untangled from the leash.

"Where's the train tracks?" I asked Ponyboy.

"A little farther down." He replied.

We headed off that way and got to the railroad.

"Do trains come by here often?" I asked.

"Um, maybe once a day." He replied.

I nodded and we walked along the railroad. Something about the summer air and smell of the tracks made me so happy.

"Are you going into ninth grade next year?" I asked Ponyboy.

"Um, no. I skipped a grade so I'll be in tenth." He said.

"Wow, you must be real smart." Was all I could think to say.

Stan started barking at something in the trees.

"What is it Stan?" I asked.

He yanked on his leash and pulled me forward towards the train tracks.

"Hey, Stan stop it." I said.

He wouldn't stop and pulled me over the track towards the tree line.

"Stan!" I said, a little louder.

I looked back at Ponyboy and he came over to help me.

"What could be in there that he wants so bad?" I asked Ponyboy, as he helped grab the leash, so we were stronger then him.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"Stan, stop it now." I said, a little meaner then before.

He looked back at me and I gave him a look of authority. He whimpered and stopped pulling.

"He's been different ever since we came to Tulsa." I told Ponyboy.

"He probably is just getting used to the city life." He said.

I nodded and looked back at Ponyboy.

"Does anyone else in the gang have girlfriends?" I asked.

"Ya actually Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Dally are either in a relationship or were in one before." He answered.

"I'm really happy you didn't have a girlfriend before, Ponyboy." I said.

"Pony." Was all he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can call me just Pony if you want. Everyone else does." He explained to me.

"Okay, Pony." I said.

"Should we head back." I asked.

"We can."

We turned around and headed back down the side of the train tracks. We walked back down the trail and came out where we went in.

"Want to get some lunch?" He asked on our way back out.

"Sure, let me drop Stan back off at home." I told him.

I walked up my driveway and let Stan inside.

"Liz?" I called through the house.

No answer.

I walked Stan to the back and let him out.

I grabbed some money and went outside to meet Pony.

"Where you want to eat?" He asked.

"I don't care. Wherever you want to go." I said.

"We can go to the Dingo or Jay's." He said.

"Which ever you like more." I replied.

We walked to the Dingo and sat down at a booth. There wasn't many people there and the waitress came over quickly.

We both ordered burgers and Pepsi.

"What's the rest of the gang doing today?" I asked, trying to have a conversation.

"Both of my brothers are working and I don't know about the rest." He said.

"Oh."

Our meals came and we ate. The burger was really good and the Pepsi was just what I needed for the hotness.

We paid the bill and made our way outside.

"I should go home. My sister will be wondering if I'm gone all day." I said.

He nodded and we went back home. On the way there our hands brushed each other's lightly. I tensed up and I could tell Pony did the same.

"I'll race you to our houses." I said, changing the subject and trying to make it less uncomfortable.

He smiled.

"Oh, your on."

"On three." I told him.

He nodded and we stopped. We both got ready.

"One... Two.." And I took off.

He called after me and raced up to meet me. I knew he was faster then me, so I went before him. He quickly caught up and passed me. I tried to catch up, but failed before we arrived to our destination.

"Not bad for a cheater." He smirked.

"I needed the head start, clearly." I protested.

He grinned and looked at me.

"See ya Pony." I said.

"See ya." He replied.

We walked our separate ways and I took a minute once I got inside to catch my breath. I really liked this whole boyfriend thing.

/\/\/

My sister came home around three like she does every day.

"Hey, where you been?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I just met some girls my age a few days ago and we've been hanging out." She said.

"Oh."

The phone rang and I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jewel?" I heard my mom ask.

"Mom? How's it going?" I asked.

At the mention of my mom, Liz came in the room.

"It's going good. We are leaving today because everything is all good." She said.

"That's good. So, we will see you later?" I asked.

"Yes, tell Liz hi." She said.

"Okay, bye mom, love you." I said and hung up.

"Mom says hi. They are coming home today." I told Liz.

"Really? Okay." She said.

I went to my room and sat at my desk. I really needed to start this art piece for the contest. I thought I would just draw a picture of one of the pictures I took around the town, but they hadn't been developed yet. I decided to wait for them to be done and moved over to my bed. This was turning out to be the weirdest summer ever.

/\/\/

(Pony's POV)

Jewel and I parted ways from walking and having lunch. I opened the door to my house and walked inside.

"Hey, Pony. Let's go." Two-Bit said.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

I looked between him and Johnny who was on the couch.

"Anywhere but here." He said and pushed me back out the door.

We walked down the street and first went to the DX.

"Hey Steve." We greeted.

"Hey, what you doing here?" He asked.

"Just hunting action." Two-Bit said, grinning

"Well there's none here and we should keep it that way." Steve threatened, frowning.

"Alright, alright." Two-Bit surrendered.

"Hey, Steve where's that wrench?" Soda asked, coming out from the back.

"Oh, hey." Soda said once he realized we were there.

"Hey Soda." I said.

"You guys want some food or something?" Two-Bit asked me and Johnny.

Johnny shrugged and I shook my head no.

"I already ate." I said.

"When?" He asked.

"Before I got home." I said, looking down.

"With who?" He teased, finally realizing what I meant.

"Jewel." I said, turning red.

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit snickered.

"I'm going out for a smoke." I said and walked out the door.

"Excuses, excuses." Two-Bit called.

I leaned against the stores window and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it up and inhaled deeply. A car pulled up and sat in front of one of the pumps. I knocked on the window to alert Soda or Steve. Soda came rushing out and walked over to the car. I watched him fill them up and then take their money. They drove off and Soda came over to me.

"Get in there and drag Two-Bit out. He's touching everything." He said.

I grinned and threw my cigarette down. I followed Soda and Two-Bit was pulling everything off the shelves.

"Two-Bit give me that." Steve said angrily.

"Come on Two, let's go into town." I said.

"Alright. It's better then here, these two are boring." He said and ducked Steve's punch and ran out the door. I followed him and Johnny followed me.

We headed into town and talked to some of the Shepherd gang. They gave us information on who's looking for fights and who's in the cooler. We said our goodbyes and headed to the bowling alley. We didn't play but it was a place to get out of the heat and we could watch the middle class kids play. Two-Bit of course made trouble and the manager had to ask us to leave.

Two-Bit just laughed, but we listened and left. We walked back to my place and I noticed the truck was back in Jewel's driveway. Her parents must be home. We climbed the steps to the house and crashed on the couches. Two-Bit went to find beer and I turned on the tv.

We watched tv in silence for a while and Johnny then spoke up.

"I'm gonna head out y'all." Johnny said quietly and got up.

"Alright, see ya Johnny." Two-Bit said.

"See ya." I said and he headed out.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Two-Bit said.

"Poker?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

I grabbed the cards and we sat on the floor.

He was winning big time when Soda and Steve came in.

"How was work." I asked.

"Better once Two-Bit left." Steve remarked.

"I would slap you, but I'm too busy beating, Pony here." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and we continued to play.

"Soda it's your turn for dinner." I called from my place at the floor.

"I'll start in a minute." He yelled from our room.

Two-Bit smoked me by the time dinner was done and I just called it quits. We ate dinner and watched tv the rest if the night. Summer was the best time of year. No school, no worries, and no schedule.

Chapter 12

(Jewel's POV)

"Liz? Jewel?" I heard my moms voice.

I jumped off my bed and rushed down the hall.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled and ran over to them.

"How was the trip?" I asked while hugging them.

"Good. We sold the house and a few old farm animals." My dad said.

"How was it here?" My mom asked next.

"Good." I said and looked at my feet.

"What is it honey?" My mom asked.

I guess it was now or never.

"Um, mom, dad, while you were gone... I got a boyfriend." I said and sucked in my breath.

"A boyfriend! Who is it? Is it one of those boys you were with before?" My dad started but my mom stopped him.

"I'm so happy for you Jewel. Who is it?" She asked nicely.

"Ponyboy, the one who lives across the street." I said.

"He seemed like a sweet boy when he came over that one time. Right Jim?" My mom asked.

"I guess. I just wish my little girl wasn't growing up so fast." He said and lightly grabbed my face.

I shook him off and smiled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" My mom then asked.

"Um, she probably went out a little while ago." I said, realizing she wasn't here.

"Well, I'm gonna start dinner." My mom said.

"I'll unload the car." My dad said.

"Do you need help?" I asked my dad.

"That would be helpful, cupcake." He replied.

I followed him to the truck and unloaded the back. They didn't bring much, so it didn't take long to unload it.

I walked inside with the last set of bags and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels and decided to just watch Mickey Mouse because it was the most entertaining thing on.

My sister came in a little while later and mom finished dinner. We all sat around the table and ate as a family. We talked about the trip and I told them about the pictures. My dad offered to drive me when they were finished and I took his offer. I finished my meal and excused myself from the table. I went in the backyard and climbed up the tree with the good siting branch. I remembered Pony looking at the sunset and decided to do the same. The colors were beautiful. The orange, pink, and yellow mist seeming to fall off the side of the earth and be replaced by the cool crisp blackness of the night.

I climbed down the tree and went back inside. Liz was watching tv with my parents and I joined them. Stan curled up by my feet and we just enjoyed the moment as a family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Jewel's POV)

"Liz? Jewel?" I heard my moms voice.

I jumped off my bed and rushed down the hall.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled and ran over to them.

"How was the trip?" I asked while hugging them.

"Good. We sold the house and a few old farm animals." My dad said.

"How was it here?" My mom asked next.

"Good." I said and looked at my feet.

"What is it honey?" My mom asked.

I guess it was now or never.

"Um, mom, dad, while you were gone... I got a boyfriend." I said and sucked in my breath.

"A boyfriend! Who is it? Is it one of those boys you were with before?" My dad started but my mom stopped him.

"I'm so happy for you Jewel. Who is it?" She asked nicely.

"Ponyboy, the one who lives across the street." I said.

"He seemed like a sweet boy when he came over that one time. Right Jim?" My mom asked.

"I guess. I just wish my little girl wasn't growing up so fast." He said and lightly grabbed my face.

I shook him off and smiled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" My mom then asked.

"Um, she probably went out a little while ago." I said, realizing she wasn't here.

"Well, I'm gonna start dinner." My mom said.

"I'll unload the car." My dad said.

"Do you need help?" I asked my dad.

"That would be helpful, cupcake." He replied.

I followed him to the truck and unloaded the back. They didn't bring much, so it didn't take long to unload it.

I walked inside with the last set of bags and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels and decided to just watch Mickey Mouse because it was the most entertaining thing on.

My sister came in a little while later and mom finished dinner. We all sat around the table and ate as a family. We talked about the trip and I told them about the pictures. My dad offered to drive me when they were finished and I took his offer. I finished my meal and excused myself from the table. I went in the backyard and climbed up the tree with the good siting branch. I remembered Pony looking at the sunset and decided to do the same. The colors were beautiful. The orange, pink, and yellow mist seeming to fall off the side of the earth and be replaced by the cool crisp blackness of the night.

I climbed down the tree and went back inside. Liz was watching tv with my parents and I joined them. Stan curled up by my feet and we just enjoyed the moment as a family.

/\/\/

It was Saturday afternoon and I was just sitting outside lazily with Stan. He was running between the two fences and sometimes stopped to sniff something.

"Jules, your lover boy is here." Elizabeth said and shut the door with a slam and a grin at her lips.

I stood off and brushed down my skirt. I went through the house and looked in the mirror real quick before going to the door.

Pony was standing outside waiting for me to open the door.

"Hi, Pony." I greeted.

"Hi." He said back.

"Want to come in?" I offered, but he shook his head.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and some of the gang with their girls tonight." He said and rubbed his hands together nervously.

My heart fluttered at the idea of going on a date.

"Who all is going?" I asked.

"Well, I know Soda and his girlfriend, Steve and his girlfriend, and maybe Two-Bit and Dally with their girls." He said.

"I would love to go." I then said, smiling.

"Great, I'll be over to pick you up at seven." He said.

"Okay." I said.

He turned around and went back down the steps. I shut the door and grinned. I was going on an official date with Ponyboy.

I looked at the clock and it read 4:40. I only had two hours about. I was about to go pick out an outfit, but quickly stopped short realizing something. I needed to ask my parent if I could be out that late. My parents were shopping and I hoped they would be home soon.

I went into my room and looked in my drawers. I found a cute green skirt and black shirt. I thought it would work well with my eyes and Pony's. It wasn't too fancy, but it didn't scream casual either. I squealed in spit of myself and laid out the clothes. I wasn't into makeup, so I didn't have to do that.

Someone knocked at my door.

"Ya?" I asked.

Elizabeth walked in and eyed my clothes.

"What did lover boy want?" She asked, although I think she knew the answer.

"He asked me to go on a date with him and his friends and their girls." I said proudly that I was telling my sister I had a date and not the other way around.

"Is that what your wearing?" She asked, looking at my clothes.

I nodded.

"Let's see them on you." She said and sat on the bed.

I took the clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed into the clothes and went back to my room.

"Wow, Jules you look amazing." She said and smiled.

"When did you grow up?" She asked.

"You sound like mom." I giggled.

"Oh, ya what's mom and dad gonna say?" She then voiced my previous thoughts.

"I'm hoping they won't mind." I said and fiddled with my skirt.

"Oh!" She said excitedly and rushed out of my room.

She came back in within a minute and handed me a bracelet.

"This will look prefect with that." She said.

I looked down at the bracelet. It was a black chain with little black gems hanging off of it.

"This is amazing. Thanks, Liz." I said and pulled the bracelet on.

"No problem." She replied.

I smiled and looked down at myself.

"Mom and dad are back." Elizabeth said, looking past me towards the window.

I quickly looked out.

"I'm gonna change real quick." I said and pushed her out the room.

I took off my clothes for tonight and quickly put my casual clothes back on. I met my sister in the hallway.

"It's now or never." She whispered.

I nodded and walked into the living room.

"Mom? Dad? Can I ask you something?" I said, seeing they were carrying bags in from the car.

"What is it sweetie?" My mom asked, handing my dad some bags.

"Ponyboy came over today and asked me if I wanted to go out with him and a few friends later tonight. Can I go?" I asked, silently praying afterwards.

"Of course honey." My mom instantly said.

I smiled.

"Wait. We are just going to let her go off with boys we don't know?" My dad asked.

"We let Elizabeth go off with boys we barely knew. We should trust Jewel. And Ponyboy seemed real sweet that one time we met him." She said and I silently thanked her a million times.

"What time is he coming?" My mom asked me.

"Around seven." I said.

"That's not too late. Just be home by eleven." She said.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and walked back to my room. My sister high fived me on the way. I flopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. My mom gave me an extra hour before my normal curfew. She was really saving me a lot lately. My dad was very worried about his little girl growing up. I didn't blame him though. It feels like I was five just yesterday.

I ate dinner with my family and we didn't talk about much. My dad was going on another trip back home in a few days. He said it would be the last one but I doubted it.

I finished my meal and looked at the time. I had thirty minutes till Pony was due to come get me. I changed into my clothes I had picked out before and put on my sisters bracelet. I smoothed my skirt and brushed my hair. I looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled. I was cute.

I walked out of the bathroom and my parents were waiting for me in the living room.

"Oh, my baby is so grown up." My mom exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Why can't you be little again cupcake?" My dad asked from the couch.

The doorbell rang and I instantly got a little nervous. I smoothed my skirt one last time and walked over to it. My dad stopped me halfway and opened the door himself.

"Hello." My dad said all manly.

I eagerly slipped into my flats and rushed to the door to save Ponyboy.

"Hi Pony." I said.

"Hi Jewel." He said back.

"I'm ready if you are." I said smiling.

He nodded.

"Bye dad." I said.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I blushed and stepped into the night air with Ponyboy. We walked down the driveway and I felt my dads stare on us the whole time.

"You look really nice." He whispered.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" I asked back.

"Soda and Steve have it all planned out." He said.

I nodded and we arrived at the truck. Steve was driving and Soda was next to him. I looked at Ponyboy and he grinned.

"Hope you don't mind the back." He said.

I looked back at my house and was relieved the door was closed and so were the curtains. He climbed into the bed of the truck and reached out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up into the truck with him. I sat down against the glass in the back and Pony sat next to me. Soda knocked on the window and Pony knocked back signaling we were ready. We drove off and I watched the sunset with Pony.

We arrived at another house and Soda and Steve got out.

"Sandy is Soda's girl and Evie is Steve's. They won't cause you any harm." Pony said to me, when they approached the house.

I looked at the boys as they rang the doorbell. I then looked straight ahead and saw Pony looking uncomfortable next to me. I didn't want to make the night unenjoyable for either of us, so I gently moved to lightly grab his hand. He stiffened at the motion at first, but quickly relaxed his muscles and locked his fingers with mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Steve and Soda came back with two girls. Soda had his arm around one of the girls waist and I assumed it was Sandy. She had blonde hair and looked sweet enough. She was wearing a pink skirt and shirt that looked good with her white flats. The other girl was just walking alongside Steve and must have been Evie. She had brown hair that was long and she was wearing a blue shirt with black skirt that looked good with the blue shoes she was wearing.

Steve led Evie to the front of the truck and Soda brought Sandy to the back with us. Soda lifted Sandy up and she squealed at his touch. He grinned and hoisted him self onto the truck.

"You didn't tell me Ponyboy was bringing a girl!" Sandy said excitedly when she saw me.

"Hi, I'm Jewel." I said to her.

"I'm Sandy. Nice to meet you." She said and then turned to Soda.

"Where are we going Soda?" She giggled.

"It's a secret." He said and touched her nose playfully.

She giggled again and sat real close to him. He put his arm around her and we drove off.

Halfway through the drive I was looking at the sky and I noticed Pony's grip on my hand loosened a little. I turned to him a little and looked at our hands. He was staring off into the sky and didn't look like he was aware of his surroundings. His head was like in the clouds or something. I put my head on his shoulder and he quickly looked at me. I didn't look back I just tired straight ahead. He accepted my move and continued to look at the sky again.

I felt so happy and relieved. Pony's body gave me warmth and reassurance. I felt safe zooming down a street with no seat belt with him. I closed my eyes and smiled.

The truck came to a stop and I opened my eyes and looked up. We were at a place called the nightly double. It was amazing. There were two huge drive in movie screens that were playing a movie. Steve paid for the car fee and we pulled in backwards to the one movie screen.

Steve and Evie got out of the truck and joined us on the bed of the truck. Evie didn't say anything when she saw me. She just smiled ever so slightly and turned toward the movie.

Halfway through the movie Sandy had to use the restroom. She dragged Evie along with her and then it was just me, Pony, Soda, and Steve.

Soda smiled wildly and nudged Steve.

"How bout we surprise our girls with some refreshments when they come back?" He asked and pulled out some coins.

Steve shrugged and jumped off the truck with Soda.

It was just me and Pony left and so far we haven't said anything. We were both the kind of people to actually want to see a movie if we went to see one. Soda, Steve, Sandy, and Evie all talked at some point through the movie so far.

"So, how do you like the movie?" I asked.

"It's a little boring." He admitted.

"That's what I was thinking!" I exclaimed.

"The whole beach theme is getting old." I said.

"Want to walk around the place for a little bit?" He asked.

"Wouldn't Soda worry why we left?" I asked him, supervised by his wanting to leave.

"Nah, Soda is cool. Come on let's just walk." He said.

I agreed and we hopped off the truck. My skirt flew up slightly on the way down, but if Pony saw he didn't show it.

He reached out his hand and I smiled. We locked our fingers together and walked down the little path.

"What about Steve's car?" I asked, realizing it is now unintended.

"It will be fine." He said.

"And if not it's only Steve." He said, a smile tugging his lips.

"Are you turning bad, Ponyboy?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled slightly and I truly felt like we were both relaxed. We continued to just walk all over the nightly double. We went along the fence and barely anyone was there.

He stopped and turned towards me.

"I'm really happy you moved into town." He said.

"Me too." I replied and looked into his green eyes.

We just stared at each other for a few moments before I pulled out of my trance.

"You know Pony, I've never thought I would get a boyfriend at age fourteen." I said through the night.

"Me neither." He replied.

"We should head back to the truck." Pony said.

"Okay." I said.

We walked past the other teenagers and saw the truck. The movie was just ending and the boys and girls were all curled up together watching the ending.

Me and Pony stood at the edge of the truck and waited for the credits to swing through. After they did Soda finally noticed us.

"Where you go off too?" He asked, still holding Sandy.

"Just for a walk." Pony replied.

"Okay, well let's get these girls back home." He said and tickled Sandy's waist, resulting in her squealing.

Steve and Evie untangled themselves and went to the front of the truck. Pony helped me up into the truck and we pulled out of the nightly double.

I was dropped off last and Pony led me to the door while soda and Steve went back to their own house.

"I had a great time." I said as we walked up the steps.

"Me too." He said back.

I let go of his hand and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. I could feel him blush by the sudden gesture, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

"Bye Pony." I said and opened the door.

"Bye jewel." He said.

I opened the door and didn't see my parents. They must have went to bed. I walked past their door and saw them both in bed. I smiled and continued walking to my room.

"Jewel." My sister called when I passed her room.

I stepped inside and strained to see her in the darkness.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Spill. What happened?" She asked and sat up in her bed.

I rolled my eyes in the dark and walked over to her bed. I sat on the edge and looked at her.

My eyes finally adjusted and I saw her smiling.

"We went to the nightly double. It's an outdoor movie place." I started.

She nodded and I continued.

"We sat in their truck and watched it. Me and Pony got bored with it so we went on a little walk." I paused and she nudged me.

"We just talked, but it was really fun." I said.

She squealed and I shushed her.

"You have your first boyfriend Jules, I'm supposed to be excited." She protested.

"Okay, but don't wake up mom and dad." I said.

"I won't." She said.

"I'm so excited for you!" She said in a hushed tone.

"Goodnight, Liz." I said and stood up.

"Goodnight." She said back.

I went to my room and plopped on my bed. I smiled and fell asleep thinking of Ponyboy.

/\/\/

I woke up the next day and finally counted off seven days. I could pick up the photos today.

"Dad, can we pick up the photos today?" I asked my dad when I walked into the living room.

"Sure cupcake." He replied and looked back at the tv.

I went to get breakfast before we left.

/\/

"Ready dad?" I asked him after I finished breakfast and getting dressed.

"Yep." He said and flipped the tv off.

"Honey, Jewel and I are going to the store." He called through the house.

"Okay." My mom replied.

I opened the door and jogged down the front steps. We climbed into the car and drove down the road.

Jenos wasn't busy again and we walked right up to the register.

"Photo pick ups for Jewel McLister." I told the man and he went into the back.

He came back out and handed me the photos. I took a quick peek to see that they were mine and closed them back up.

"Aren't you going to look at them?" My dad asked me once we climbed back in the car.

"I want to wait to show Pony and his friends because they are in them." I told him and he nodded.

We stopped at the Dingo and ate lunch. I ordered chicken fingers and fries while my dad ordered a hamburger. We both got Pepsi and ate our food.

Once we finished we drove back home. I opened the passenger side door and instantly went over to Pony's house. I didn't know if anyone was home, but I pressed my luck.

I knocked two times and waited. The door flung open and Two-Bit stood in front of me.

"Is Ponyboy home?" I asked him.

"Ya." He turned at faced someone inside.

"It's for you." He said and left me at the door.

Pony came to the door and smiled at me.

"Hi jewel." He said.

"Hi. The photos are done if you want to see them." I to,d him.

"Oh, sure come in." He motioned for me to step inside.

I did and followed him to the couch. I sat on the floor and opened the bag the photos were in. It was just him, Two-Bit and Johnny at the moment.

"Hi Johnny." I said to Johnny who was also on the couch.

He just waved slightly and looked at the photos I pulled out.

"Here's the individual ones." I said and pulled out Johnny's, Pony's, and Two-Bit's and handed them each of theirs.

"I look drop dead gorgeous!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

I giggled and looked at the other gang members single photos. Dally looked tough, Soda looked happy, Darry looked responsible, and Steve looked sneaky.

I pulled out the big group one and handed it to Pony. Two-Bit snatched it in between and looked at it.

"Wow, we look good in this." He said.

Pony took it from him and shared it with Johnny.

"You guys can keep all of these." I said.

"Thanks Jewel." Ponyboy said and looked up at me.

I gave him a smile and he returned it.

Can I see the group one real quick?" I asked.

"Sure." Ponyboy said and handed it to me.

The photo was amazing. They were definitely close, but they were an odd group. Everyone was different and it really showed. Two-Bit gave a goofy smile. Soda had a movie star smile, that my sister would drool over. Steve had a slight smile that said he was there. Dally had a smug look on his face. Darry looked superior then the rest. Ponyboy had a sweet smile that would light up anyone's face. And Johnny's face was hurt, but happy.

"I should get going, my dads leaving for a business trip tomorrow." I told the three boys and stood up.

"Here's the other ones." I said and put the single photos of the other boys on the coffee table.

"Bye Jewel." Pony said.

"Bye." I replied and let myself out.

I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I took the photos of the town out and look at them. The one of the movie house was so artistic and I got a great idea.

I was going to sketch this photo for the art contest. I got excited and examined every part of the photo.

I was so going to win this contest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day my dad left for a business trip. I didn't really bother to ask where or why.

"Bye dad." Elizabeth was saying and hugged my dad.

"Bye dad, love you." I said when it was my turn to hug my dad.

"Bye girls, be good for your mom okay?" He said and smiled at us.

We smiled back and stepped out of the way so my mom and him could say goodbye.

"This will hopefully be the last trip for a while." My dad said to my mom.

"I hope." She replied.

They gave each other a quick kiss and parted.

"Be safe." My mom said.

"I always am." He said and walked over to his car.

"Bye!" He called.

"Bye!" All three of us called back in unison.

He climbed into his truck and slammed the door. He started the engine and drove off down the road and turned out of sight.

My mom went inside to start dinner I assume and my sister headed down the street.

"Where are you going?" I asked and walked to catch up with her.

"To my friends house." She replied.

I just nodded and turned back around, knowing she wouldn't want me to come along.

I went inside and watched tv with Stan at my feet for a while.

Everything was calm and peaceful.

Everything was good.

/\/\/

It's been two days and I haven't done much.

I was at the park with Ponyboy and we were just watching all the people walk by and the little kids having the time of their lives.

"Those kids look so happy over there." I said and pointed to two little boys playing with cars in the grass and laughing.

"Ya, they are so young and pure." Pony said and looked at the kids.

"I remember when I was that little and didn't know anything yet." I sighed.

"Me too." He replied.

We were up against a tree trunk and covered by shade. I had my head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me and our hands were intertwined.

"How's your art for that contest going?" Pony suddenly asked.

"I'm actually almost done with it. I'm really proud of how it's going." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I ain't telling. You'll have to wait to see." I said playfully.

"Aw, come on Jewel." He protested.

"Sorry Pony." I said and chuckled.

"Well, I should head back. My dads supposed to come back tonight." I said looking at the sun in the sky.

We untangled ourselves and got up. We walked down the road towards our houses.

"See you later Ponyboy." I said.

"You too Jewel." He said back and we walked our separate ways.

I opened up my door and stepped inside.

"I'm home." I called out.

I looked over at the couch and saw my sister and mom. My mom was crying and her face was red. She was holding my sister and I couldn't see my sisters expression.

"Mom?" I questioned, feeling a pit grow in my stomach.

"Oh Jewel." She cried out in a whisper.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked slowly approaching them.

"Sweetheart, dad is dead." She said and I heard my sister crying in her chest.

"What? No. No he's not dead, he just went on a trip to Kansas." I said and shook my head.

"He was found earlier today on the side of the road. Apparently there was an accident and someone fled the scene." My mom said slowly.

"No, no your lying. Dads not dead. He can't be. He... He..." I was shocked and didn't even realize I was backing away from my sister and mom.

"Come here baby." She said warmly and held out her hand.

"No, no it can't... It's not... It's not real." I said, still flustered.

"Sweetheart, just come here please." My mom tried to persuade me.

I couldn't take it anymore. My brain was racing and I couldn't think. I had to get out. I couldn't be in the house anymore and it was still light out. The sun would just be setting.

I turned around abruptly and bolted through the door.

"Jewel!" I heard my mom scream, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen.

All I could hear was my feet pounding against the pavement as I ran down the street. I ran off the road and onto the little path in the woods that Ponyboy had showed me that one time. I ran through the woods until I couldn't breath. I slowed to a walk and just collapsed onto the ground.

No tears had even made their way into my eyes until now and I couldn't hold them back. I didn't even try too. I buried my head into my knees and cried.

I didn't hear anything approach until someone's hand landed on my shoulder.

I jumped out of my skin and looked up. I was met by Ponyboy staring at me with worry all over his face.

"Jewel what happened?" He asked.

I just buried my head back into my knees.

"Jewel are you ok? Please talk to me." He said into the almost dark night.

"My... Dad." I tried to say but the mention of my dad made me break out into a fit of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. Take your time." He said and sat down next to me.

I sniffed back some tears and spoke, "my dad died." I said in a whisper and searched his face.

His face fell and he seemed to be remembering something.

"Oh, Jewel. I'm so sorry." He said and shuddered.

"I just... I just never thought it would be the last time I saw him." I said.

"I know, I know." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

I fell into his chest and starting sobbing again.

After about five minutes I realized something.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I was watching the sunset and saw you run out of your house. Your mom and sister called your name, but nothing happened, you kept running, so I followed." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He just held on tighter and placed his chin on my head.

I thought about my dad. The first man in my life. The one who was always there. The man who raised me and my sister. The man who called me cupcake. The man who protected me. The man who was going to walk me down the aisle when I got married. The man who was supposed to be there when I had a child. The man who will never have any grandchildren he can meet. The man who was my one and only father. I'll never get him back. He is gone and always will be.

"I'll never see him again." I said into Ponyboy's chest.

"I know." He said.

He didn't say much but it was enough. He knew exactly what to say and although it was basically nothing it meant the world to me.

"I should go back home." I said after about five more minutes.

Pony helped me up and looked at me. He reached up and slide his thumb across my face, brushing away a tear.

"It will be ok. I promise." He said.

I gave a tear filled smile and had him lead me back home.

He took me to the door and stood there as I walked inside.

"Jewel!" My mom cried out and rushed over by me.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that mom." I said starting to cry again as I hugged her.

"Shhh, it's ok baby, it's ok." She said into my hair.

We pulled apart and she looked at Ponyboy in the door.

"Ponyboy came after me." I said, wiping some tears off my face.

"Oh thank you so much." My mom said to Pony.

"You are welcome ma'am." He said and excused himself.

After he left, my mom led to the couch holding my hand the whole way.

None of us said anything. We just sat on the couch and embraced each other for hours. Each of us afraid to let go.

We all fell asleep there in each other's arms and didn't let go for anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up tangled on the couch with my sister and mom. I quickly recalled the night before and almost got sick. I couldn't believe it. My dad was gone. He would never return back from Kansas alive and well, only dead.

I stumbled to the bathroom. Careful not to wake my sister or mom and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. My face was tear streaked and my hair was all messy. I was still in my clothes from the night before and they were all wrinkled and looked out of place.

I splashed some water on my face and brushed through my hair with my fingers. I still looked tired and upset, but I was cleaned up. I didn't care what I looked like based on the events that just took place.

I snuck into the backyard and climbed up the tree. I just sat and held back the tears that threatened my eyes once more.

I sat like that for a few more minutes and realized my mom and sister didn't know where I was and they were probably scared of me running out again like last night.

I hopped off the tree and trudged my way back into the house. I peeked into the living room and saw my mom and sister still asleep on the couch. I noticed their faces were just as tear stained as mine was and the sight made the tears stuck behind my eyes push even harder to escape.

I pinched myself and went into the kitchen. The least I could do for my mom was make her and my sister breakfast. I found some eggs and cooked them. I didn't feel like doing special orders and only did scrambled. I was positive they wouldn't complain.

I just finished the eggs when I heard shuffling don he living room. My mom came into the kitchen and gave me a slight smile.

"Morning mom." I mumbled and looked down at my plate.

"Morning sweetie. How you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"It hurts. What's the plan for today." I said and felt the tears burn my eyes again.

"I have to identify his, uh, body and then arrange the service." She said after a minute.

I felt myself chew on the bottom of my lip. I do stuff like that when I get nervous.

"I know it's hard baby, but it will get better." She said confidently.

"Are... Are we staying here?" I asked finally.

"What do you mean?" She asked and walked over to me at the table

"I mean. We moved here for his job and now his job..." I choked and couldn't continue.

"We have to stay here. The money will be tighter then ever now and their is more job choices for me here then Kansas." My mom said and rubbed my back.

"You're... Getting a job now?" I asked even though I knew she would have to.

"Yes baby, I am." She replied.

We sat in silence after that and she got some eggs to eat. Elizabeth walked in and joined our silent breakfast.

I volunteered to wash the dishes, mostly because I didn't want to have nothing to do. I didn't want to have time to think about everything.

My mom got dressed and was going to sort everything out with my dad.

"Come here girls. I'm going into town for a little bit. Please stay here and stay safe." She said. I knew she didn't want to leave us, but she didn't want us coming either.

"Bye mom, love you." Elizabeth and I said in unison and hugged my mom. She plopped kisses on our heads and left the house with one final look at us.

My sister immediately grabbed her coat and slipped on her shoes.

"Where are you going? Mom said to stay here." I asked quickly.

"I have to go find a job." She said and I knew she sounded slightly disgusted by the words she just said.

"But can't you wait a little while?" I asked, not wanting to be alone.

"No, I saw a help wanted sign at this restaurant the other day and I need to get the chance to apply as soon as possible." She explained.

"I should be back before mom." She added and left with a wave.

Dumbfounded and gave her a small wave goodbye back back. The door slammed and I was all alone again.

My mind quickly blinked in realization and I had a mini heart attack.

"Stan! Stand come here boy!" I called.

I hadn't seen Stan since yesterday and I was surprised because usually he was always by us.

When Stan didn't come I got even more worried.

"Stan?" I questioned and went down the hall towards the bedrooms.

I passed my parents room and did a double take. On my parents bed was Stan and he looked sad.

"Hey buddy. You look how I feel on the inside." I said and sat down the the edge of the bed with him.

He whimpered and buried his head in his paws.

"I know Stan. It's going to be real weird around here without dad huh?" I said and rubbed his head.

I took in my parents room and flinched when I saw my dad nightstand.

I walked over to the nightstand and looked at my dads stuff. He had his cologne, comb, and he had his famous picture of my mom and dad when she was sixteen and my dad was eighteen. My parents were true high school sweethearts.

The tears that had threatened my eyes all morning finally were too stubborn and wasn't given up so I did. I felt my hot tears roll down my face as I slowly picked up the picture of my mom and dad. I slid my hand over the cool glass of the frame and smiled.

I turned the frame over and opened it up. I took out the small picture and read the back.

"Love like this has no end."

A fresh set of tears made their way to my eyes as I read the words my dad wrote about my mom.

I placed the picture back in the frame and set down the frame. Stand moved over to my dads side of the bed and put his head on my lap. I gave him a watery smile and scratched his head and neck.

My dad was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

/\/\/

Elizabeth did come back before my mom and she said she would here by tomorrow if she got the job at the restaurant.

We decided to make dinner for our mom. She still wasn't back from town, but Elizabeth said it was going to be a day long thing.

All we had were vegetables and some meat so my sister made meatloaf. She was way better at cooking then I would ever be.

We finished dinner and my mom still wasn't there.

"I don't want to eat without mom." I said.

"Me neither. Let's just keep it in he oven to stay warm." Elizabeth said.

I nodded and we waited for my mom. She came home a little while later and looked tired and beaten down. I couldn't have imagined what she had been through today.

"Hi mom." Liz greeted.

"Hello girls." She responded and collapsed at the table.

"We made dinner." I said.

"Thank you very much girls." She said and rubbed her head.

Elizabeth pulled the meatloaf and vegetables out of the oven and set the table.

We ate in silence for a little while and then my mom spoke up.

"Girls, the funeral is going to be Saturday. It's going to be in Tulsa because we don't have the gas money to get us and your father back home." She said slowly and checked our faces for a reaction afterwards.

"You mean he's not going to the cemetery we have everyone else in our family in at home?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. We don't have the money and I know your father would want us to focus on us right now." My mom said and looked into my eyes with her own tearful.

I swallowed and just nodded. I didn't want to upset my mom anymore, but I really would've thought we would send dad back home. It didn't seem far to him that his body gets stuck here in a Tulsa cemetery with no other bodies he knows.

"Tomorrow I'm going to apply for a few simple jobs that will help us get by." My mom said.

"I applied for a small job too." My sister added.

"Thank you sweetie."

I excused myself and washed my dishes. I didn't want to hear this talk anymore. If I stayed I would collapse down and cry again.

I coaxed Stan out of my parents room and into my own. I felt bad for making him move but I needed someone I could talk to and they wouldn't reply.

I put my head on Stan's enormous body and just thought about everything. I didn't want to but I had to.

"It's crazy how people can just leave." I said into the room.

"One minute your having the time of your life and the next you get the worse news of your life."

"Life's a fragile thing I guess."

"Ya. Life's. A. Mystery." I sighed and shut my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Saturday. The day's seemed to be dragging since my dads death and I didn't know why. I just sat at home all day and thought. I probably thought to much actually that it wasn't good for me, but I had nothing else to do.

My sister got the job at the diner and my mom found a job as a bank assistant. I didn't know what that was exactly, but she said it would bring in money that we badly needed.

We drove up to the big church building in the center of town and I gulped. My dad was in there. Not alive, but dead. I didn't want to go in. I just wanted to go back home and forget all about it, but I knew I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and opened my door. I was wearing a long black skirt with a grey blouse. I hated the colors because funerals were supposed to be about celebrating someone's life that they lived and the dull colors just ruined it all.

My hair was in a tight ponytail and I didn't have any makeup on.

My sister was wearing a black skirt similar to mine with a matching black top. My mom was wearing a solid black dress.

I invited Ponyboy and all of his gang because they were the only ones I really knew around here and Pony was my boyfriend after all. I didn't know if any of them would come, but I was secretly hoping Ponyboy would. I would just feel better if he came.

Elizabeth told her new friends to come if they wanted to and I wanted them to because I haven't met them yet.

I followed my mom and sister into the big church building and looked around. We were the first ones here obviously and I was nervous.

"Hello, Ms. McLister, I am deeply sorry for your loss." A tall man with glasses and a suit greeted us as we walked in.

"Hello." My mom replied.

"I'm Mr. Brady and I'll go through the service and after service procedures with you if you would like, so your husbands funeral goes as smoothly as possible." He said with a smile.

"That would be lovely, thank you." My mom said and followed him into a small room.

Me and my sister were left in the big church building by ourselves now.

The door opened and I turned around to see my grandparents and uncle walk in.

I ran to them and my uncle swept me up into a big hug.

"Hey there sugarcakes!" He said happily.

The nickname reminded me of my dad. My dad and my uncle were such close brothers. It pained me to think what he was secretly going through under his exterior.

"Hi grandma. Grandpa." I said and hugged them both.

Elizabeth did the same and by then I noticed more people were arriving from the family and my mom came back out into the main church.

The service was just about to start when I saw tinted red hair out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and there coming in the door looking all fancy was Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Hi Pony, Johnny." I greeted, walking over to them.

"Hi Jewel." Pony said for both of them.

"I'm really appreciate you two coming." I said.

"Of course."

"It's about to start, I'll see you after." I said and walked away from the two of them.

They went into the church and sat down as I lined up with my family to walk down.

Mr. Brady gave us the go and we slowly walked down the aisle and to the front of the church. As we approached my dads open casket, my heart did flip flops in my chest. My mom led the way and Elizabeth and I followed. Behind us were my grandparents, uncle, aunt, and three cousins.

I heard my mom suck in her breath as she stopped in front of the casket. I stepped beside Elizabeth and peered down.

My heart stopped. My dad looked peaceful and at rest, but that was the thing. He was in an automobile accident and he looked perfect. He just looked like he was sleeping and my five year old self would jump on his chest and sing to wake him up. He would come back to life and giggle with me and tickle me until I couldn't breath. None of it seemed real to me and I didn't want it to be real.

Elizabeth nudged me slightly to get me moving to our seats. I obliged and sat down in the front row with her and my mom and either side of me.

The service was wonderful and they did a really great job remembering my dad, but I couldn't focus on all of it. The whole time I was staring at my dads casket, silently praying for him to wake up and tell everyone he was sleeping or it was some sick joke. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but I still prayed.

When it was over I watched them bring down four big guys, including my uncle and two of my cousins to carry him out.

I lost it when the men closed the casket. Tears welled my eyes and realization swept over me. That was it. I wasn't ever going to see my dad again. He would forever be a body under a lid from a wooden box.

My mom hugged me and swayed me back and forth. We all followed the men and the casket out to the cemetery. The cemetery was connected to the church, so there was no need for driving.

They lowered the casket into the ground as we all huddled around. The minister said a very nice passage and with that it was over.

I still felt tears burning the back of my eyes but refused to let them fall.

Everyone was told to come over to our house afterwards and I invited Pony and Johnny to come for something to eat at least.

"The whole gang can come if they want, we have plenty of food." I told them.

The only people at the funeral were intermediate family, Ponyboy, Johnny, and some people my dad worked with and their families.

"I'll stop by the house and see if any of them our there." Ponyboy said and left with Johnny.

We arrived home and I watched in awe as my mom and grandma worked so quickly and efficiently in the kitchen, getting the food prepared. They were spectacular cooks.

The family slowly started to trickle in the house and also my dads coworkers. The small house soon became overcrowded and I needed to get out.

I walked out onto the front steps and enjoyed the air. The day was beautiful and I knew my dad made sure today was a nice day since it would be full of sorrow.

Life was definitely going to be hard without him and I wouldn't heal for a while, but I knew it would slowly get better.

Ponyboy's door swung open and he, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally all walked out.

They made their way over and greeted me.

"Hey guys, there's food inside if you are hungry." I said.

I assumed they came to eat. Why else would Two-Bit or Dally come?

"Well, I'm not going to make this the first time I turn down free food." Two-Bit said.

I got up and had them follow me inside.

"Mom Ponyboy's friends are here." I told my mom as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, wonderful. Eat anything you would like boys, we have so much extra." She said and smiled.

They nodded and eagerly attacked the food. Ponyboy stayed back and dragged me back outside.

"Jewel?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I sighed, "I think I'll be okay, it'll just take time you know?"

"Ya, I know." He smiled sweetly at me.

I looked into his green eyes and he stared into my own. He leaned down and put a soft peck on my lips.

"Woah! Love show of the year out here!" Two-Bit yelled.

I blushed and looked down as Pony gave him a glare.

"Hey, they have food you know, you don't have to devour each other." He said and laughed.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. Two-Bit just has that stupid humor that gets you sometimes.

"Want something to eat?" I asked Ponyboy.

"Sure." He said.

We left the boys outside and went to get food.

As we looked at everything and decided what to get, Ponyboy stayed close to me and it made me feel safe and sound.

I picked up a chip and stuffed it into his mouth. His expression made me laugh. He then took some dip and dotted it on my nose. I pushed him gently and ran out the house with my plate. He followed and we were greeted outside by the boys and my two guy cousins.

"Oh, I see you guys have found each other." I said surprised.

"Ya." Jake said.

"Well, this is my older cousins Jake and Danny." I said.

"And Jake, Danny, this is Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally."

"Oh, and Ponyboy." I said turning around and pointing to my boyfriend.

"They live across the street. Well, Pony does, but these three are always over there." I said chuckling slightly.

They said their hellos and we just all got to talking about anything and everything.

Danny really kicked it off with Johnny and Jake got along with Two-Bit and Dally.

It was a really great time and I was happy. I wasn't focused on my dad or anything else. I was just focused on right there and then.

Just the way I liked it.

The end.


End file.
